The Last of His Kind
by Ms Spider
Summary: Several rainy days cause trouble for Station 51. The Past comes to help. complete


The Last of His Kind By Ms Spider 

**Barely keeping up with the rain hitting the windshield, the wipers on squad 51 squeaked on the returning stroke.  After a week of rain, John Gage had tried everything to stop that noise.  He could feel the muscles in his neck tighten each time the wipers chatter back. Just as he was about to voice his frustration, Johnny glanced at the driver of the squad.  His partner's clenched jaw and white knuckles on the wheel, made Johnny close his mouth and sigh.  He glanced down at his dirty uniform. All he really wanted was get out of his wet, muddy clothes and into a nice hot shower.  A clap of thunder and a flash of lightening distracted him from the noisy wipers. **

**"Man, Roy, can you see where you're going?" Johnny squinted trying to make out the road through the driving rain.**

**"Barely," Roy DeSoto answered not taking his eyes away from his driving.  "But I figure the squad knows the way home by now," he joked wishing the humor eased his tension.**

**"She should," Johnny agreed glancing at Roy wondering about the jest.  Not that his partner lacked a sense of humor.  It just amazed him when Roy threw a one-liner at him.**

**The two paramedics were returning from the seventh run which involved helping extract another car and occupants from the mud. No injuries involved, just lots of mud and rain.  Engine 51 led the way back to the station.  Roy could barely see the engine's running lights ahead of him.  He tried to use them as a guide but he needed to watch the road itself.   From the feel of the soft rain soaked pavement, Roy knew if the squad slipped off on to the dirt shoulder they would be stuck in the mud themselves.  **

**"WATCH IT!" Johnny warned and put his hand on the dash.**

**Suddenly the lights on the engine loomed in front of them.   Roy pumped the brakes to avoid going into a skid.  Skillfully he managed a controlled stop behind the fire truck. Seeing the backing lights of the engine, Roy backed the squad up several feet.  When the big truck failed to move backward, the pair got out of the squad to find out the problem.  Walking up to the engine, they found the rest of station 51 shaking their heads, staring at the mud covering the front of the fire truck halfway up the wheels while Mike Stoker tried to back the engine out of the ooze.**

**"What happened?" Johnny asked as he slipped back into his wet turnout coat.  Mainly for the warm, he had given up trying to stay dry.  Johnny got his answer as he turned the collar up. He backed away from more mud coming down the slope next to the road.  "Oh."**

**"LA, Engine 51.  We are stuck in a mudslide.  Will need assistance," Captain Hank Stanley reported.  **

**"Engine 51, ETA for a crew will be at least one hour," As the dispatcher spoke the rain seemed to come down harder.**

**"That's just great!" Hank sighed and keyed the mike again.  "Ten-four LA," He glanced over to the men waiting for him to make decision.  "I guess we fend for ourselves gentlemen," He pointed toward the mud and the others groaned.**

**"Cap, I didn't know I joined the department to shovel mud," Chet commented as he pulled out the shovels and handed one to Marco.**

**"You shovel enough, is that what you're saying, Chet?" Johnny took a shovel and grinned when Marco laughed at his joke.**

**"What do you want to do Chet?  Wait around in the rain?" Roy commented as he accepted a shovel.  **

**"No, but look at that slope.  What if more mud comes sliding down.  We're not in a very good place, that's all I'm saying," Chet reasoned as they looked at where he was pointing.**

**"You do have a bad habit of being right sometimes, Chet," Johnny agreed as he eyed the incline uneasily.**

**"Even if he is right, I don't want to stand around in this rain," Marco argued. "If we hurry maybe we can get enough mud off the tires to get the engine out."**

**The captain looked at his men, already tired and wet.  His own feet swam in little pools of water in his boots.  "Ten minutes.   If we can't get her out in ten minutes, we'll all get in the squad and get out of here," Silently, he prayed Chet's point wouldn't prove to be true.  **

**Feverishly the men dug at the mud.  In five minutes they realized they fought a losing battle.  No sooner did they throw one shovel of mud aside than another seeped in to fill the empty hole.**

**"Stop!  This isn't working," the captain motioned for everyone to come away from the slide area.   "LA, Engine 51.  We are in danger of a getting trapped in a mudslide.  We're taking Squad 51 out of this area,"**

**"Stand by 51," The dispatcher answered**

** Hank frowned as a long pause made him wonder if they would be ordered to stay with the engine.**

**"Engine 51, if you can't remain in the area, return to station 51 for clean up." **

**"Ten four LA," Hank breathed a sigh of relief as the others voiced their approval of the new orders.  "Let's get out of here," They all hurried to the Squad.  He had to give Chet a stern look when the man tried to claim a seat inside the truck.  "In the back, Kelly."**

**"Ah Cap, it's going to be freezing wet back there," Chet complained as Johnny climbed in the cab of the squad giving him a superior smirk.**

**"Oh, and you want me to ride back there?" Hank asked sliding into the cab beside Johnny as Roy took the wheel.**

**"Come on, Chet.  The sooner you get back here the sooner we'll be dry again," Mike called from the back of the squad.**

**"Yea, Chet, shut up and get back here," Marco shouted.**

**Reluctantly, Chet took a seat in the back and pulled up the collar to his turnout coat.  The side mirrors proved useless in the rain so with Mike's guidance, Roy backed the squad up a short ways until he could make a turn around.   They would have to make a huge detour around the mudslide.  The men in the back were in for an unpleasant ride.  Roy thought as the rain came down even harder.**

**"Boy, that noise your wipers are making is annoying.  Why don't you fix that?" Hank grimaced at each squeak.**

**Roy rolled his eyes and sighed.  Cap would probably be insulted if I told him he is a lot like Johnny.  **

**"I've tried, Cap, I really have tried," Johnny declared. "Nothing has worked.  Yet!  But I'll fix it.  Don't you worry," he assured the man.**

**"But it doesn't count if it isn't raining anymore," Roy said quietly causing Hank to burst out laughing.**

**"Very funny.  You should have been a comedian, Roy," Johnny snorted.**

**"No, I should have been a bulldozer," Roy's face fell as he slowed the squad to stop.  **

**"NO, no, not another slide," Johnny banged his hand on the dash a few times in frustration.  "How are we going to get back to the station?"**

**"Well, unless you can sprout wings.  I don't think we are getting back there anytime soon," Hank reached for the mic.  "LA, Engine 51 and Squad 51, we are blocked in by another mudslide.   ETA on assistance,"**

**"Stand by 51," LA responded.**

** The captain knew the response would not be good.  It took a full five minutes before the dispatcher came back.**

**"Engine 51, be advised.   All crews are unavailable for at least six hours." **

**"Ten four LA" Hank responded.  **

**The silence of the men in the cab was marred by the screech of the wipers and by Chet banging on the window of the squad.  "Hey, either get us home or let us come in for a little while," he was completely ignored by the occupants.**

**"What are we gonna do?" Johnny asked quietly so not to disturb any thoughts in progress.**

**"I'm open for suggestions," Hank looked to Roy for help.  **

**"HEY, there was a drive just back the road a ways," Roy brightened.  "Maybe someone would let us take shelter in a barn or something," He was wishing for something better but didn't want to get his hopes up too high.**

**"It's worth a try. Let's go," Hank nodded then added.  "GET BACK ON THE TRUCK KELLY OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU HERE," They all felt the truck rock as Chet flung himself into the back.**

**No place on the road was wide enough for Roy to turn the truck around without the risk getting stuck.   Again with guidance from Mike, he backed the squad a short way down the road.  Soon a stone drive appeared off to the left.  Roy hesitated a moment then turned down a long lane.  Through the rain beating on the windshield, he could see dim flickering lights from a house.  He pulled up to the front door then looked expectantly at the Captain for the next move.**

**"Roy, let's just you and I go knock.  If all of us go up at once we might scare them," Hank suggested with an unusual lack of confidence.**

**"Okay Cap,' Roy got out with the Captain.  Gingerly they climbed the wooden steps to the porch.  Before they could knock, they heard vicious barking coming from the other side.  Then the lock to the door unbolted.  The door opened slightly.  Louder growls, told them the dog was just inside the door.**

**"Yes, may I help you?" A woman's voice asked through the door.**

**"Ma'am, I'm Captain Hank Stanley with the LA Co. fire department," Hank began.  He jumped as the dog hit the door snarling and slammed it shut.**

**"Fire, in this rain?  You've got to be kidding?" The woman struggled to reopen the door against the dog's jumps.**

**"No fire, Ma'am.  There has been a mudslide on this road.  Our engine is stuck at one end and there is another slide back that way," Hank pointed in the direction.  "We're blocked in and no place to get all of us out the rain.  I wondered if all of us could hold up in your barn until we get some help out here."**

**"ALL of you?  Just how many?" The woman managed to open the door again and peered out at them.  She held up an oil lamp to light their faces.**

**"Well, there are six of us.  We don't want to be any trouble or anything.  We just need to get out of this rain and wind for a while," As Hank answered, rain pooled on his helmet dribbled off onto the porch. **

**The woman stared at them for a moment as if considering their situation. "Well, tell them to come on in," She started to open the door.  "Wait, could you drive around to the back door?  There's a utility room and you won't track through the house that way."**

**"Yes, Ma'am, that's no problem.   Thank you, but we're all very muddy.  We could stay in the barn just as easy," Hank insisted.**

**"Around here the barn is for animals, not people," The woman said persistently.  She smiled then firmly shut the door.**

**The Captain looked at Roy and shrugged.  "I don't have to be told again.  Come on," the pair hurried down the steps.**

**Back at the squad Chet was banging on the windows again.  "Hey, it's my turn.  Marco? Mike?  GAGE, LET ME IN!"**

**"Get in the back, Kelly.  Open up Marco," Hank ordered.  Instantly the door to the squad opened.  "You're in the driver's seat Marco.  Drive us around to the back door." The Captain grabbed the door handle and jumped on the running board as he closed the door.  Roy quickly hopped in the back as Chet missed the ride and had to run along behind the truck as it moved to the back of the house.  Marco pulled up next to a pick-up truck parked near a large old tree with a bench grown into the trunk.**

**All six men climbed the steps to the back porch.  The woman greeted them and urged them to hurry.  Abruptly, they all stopped as the dog came rushing at them.  "Kira, go lay down." The dog checked its lunge and quietly went to a corner and layed down on a rug.**

**Inside the utility room, the woman told them to take off their wet coats and helmets.  "There are pegs next to the sinks you can hang them on.  You're all just soaked to the skin," The woman exclaimed.  "Take off your boots too.  I have the wood burning stove going so you should be warm enough."**

**"We've been out in this stuff since nine this morning," Chet complained, glad someone was sympathetic of their condition. **

**"How long will it be before you get help?" The woman asked.**

**"Dispatch said six hours.  I think that's only if we're very lucky. And it stops raining," Hank watched the woman for signs of regretting her generous offer of sheltering the six men in her home.**

**"Six hours!  And you've been out since this morning?   It's going on six now.  You poor guys," The woman added.  "You really earn your pay don't you?  Come on into the kitchen."**

**"Is your power out?" Roy noticed her lighting another oil lamp. **

**"Since yesterday evening.  We're not too bad off.  With the wood burning stove and the fireplace," Answered the woman as she motioned for them to follow her.  They entered a large kitchen and felt the welcome heat of the stove.  A large wooden table and benches suggested a large family lived there.**

**"We really appreciate this Mrs.... I'm sorry, I don't even know your name, ma'am," Hank noticed the woman was younger than he had thought as the several oil lamps in the kitchen showed a pretty face framed by auburn hair.**

**"It's Miss....Jackie Cannon is my name," The woman told them.  The Captain introduced his men. "Please to meet you all.   You must be miserable in those wet clothes," She frowned as she noticed them shivering despite the heat of the stove.   "Samuel, Sandy, come here please," She had turned and called up a stairway.  Two children about seven poked their heads around the corner of the door leading to a room with a fireplace.   "Oh, there you are.  Go up and get six of the big bath towels so these guys can dry off."**

**"Mama won't like that. They're all muddy," The little girl advised.**

**"Well, your mom isn't here and I am.  Now do as I ask, please," The woman urged.  The pair disappeared and soon the thumping of them running up stairs could be heard. **

**"I've got some coffee on.  There are some cups in the cupboard behind you.... Mike?" Jackie questioned as she pointed.  **

**"Chet, Ma'am," He corrected as he opened the door and passed out the mugs.  Soon they were gratefully sipping bone-warming coffee.**

**"Those aren't your kids?" Roy asked as he sat down on the edge of the bench trying not to touch anything with his muddy pants.**

**"The twins belong to my brother, Jim.  He went out of town on business with his wife.  I'm looking after the kids and the animals," She smiled then glanced toward where the children had gone.  "I better go see what's taking them so long.  I'll be right back," She hurried out and her light footfalls were heard going up the stairs.**

**"This is good coffee," Marco commented.  "I'm sure glad to be out of that rain for while," Everybody agreed with him.**

**"We did luck out," Johnny sighed sipping his coffee.  "Although I'd give anything for clean dry clothes right now," He looked down at his cold feet, wishing they could drink some coffee to warm up.**

**"I think I can arrange that," Jackie came in the room with an armload of clothes.  "I started thinking.  You can't sit around for hours in those wet things.  So I borrowed a few things from my brother's closet and whala!" She dumped the armload on the table. The two children put towels, soap and washcloths beside them.  "Dry clothes.   And we can wash and dry you're uniforms while you're waiting for help to arrive."**

**"But how can we wash them?  Your power is out," Chet questioned.**

**She laughed.  "People managed to clean clothes before electricity.  The sinks in the utility have been used to wash laundry.  It can work for us again.  And we can string a line and hang them to dry in the utility room," Jackie explained in one breath.  "So, get out of your clothes...I never thought I'd be telling six guys to take their clothes off," she laughed again and blushed.  "Anyway, dump them by the sink and wash up. Then take your pick of the clothes on the table.  When you're all decent, give us a yell," She didn't leave any room for them to argue and quickly left with the children.**

**The men hesitated only a moment.  In a short ten minutes, the six found themselves much more comfortable in dry clean clothes.  "We're done," Hank called through the doorway.**

**"That was quick," Jackie looked the men over and laughed.  "You don't look much like my brother but your taste in clothes is the same," She sighed. "Well, next on the addenda...let's see.  We need to wash your clothes...." She glanced at the men.  "And I have no doubt you're all hungry as wolves," The mention of food caused a glazed look to flash cross the men's faces.  "I thought so.  So we should divide and conquer," She wavered, blushing.  "Am I being too bossy?   I'm the oldest of five, so I'm use to telling people what to do," She laughed.**

**"No, not at all," Hank assured her.  "I couldn't think of a better suggestion.  Mike, Marco, John, you're in charge of the laundry.   Chet, Roy, and myself will assist Miss Cannon in the food preparation," He knew enough to split Johnny and Chet.  Especially where water was concerned.**

**Soon the kitchen was a beehive of activity.  The men from station 51 accustom to working together soon had their clothes cleaned and drying. And a large pot of mouth watering stew simmered on the stove.  A stickler for clean, Captain Stanley had them mop up the mud from their trek into the house.**

**"Let's see.  We need some bowls out.  In the cupboard right behind you, Roy." Jackie pointed then opened a drawer full of silverware.  She grabbed a hand full of spoons and placed them on the table along with some knives and forks.  Hank and Chet quickly set the table.  Jackie disappeared into a pantry off the kitchen.  She brought back several cans.  "We have pickles, pickled beets," She held one up to the light.  "I'm not sure what this one is.  Oh, I know pickled eggs." **

**"The stew is ready.  Why don't you fill your bowls and take a seat.  It'll stay hot on the stove." Jackie suggested.  The men politely allowed her to fill children's dishes and one for herself first.  Quickly they all found seats.  The other dishes were passed and soon emptied.**

**"If you want any more of the canned stuff let me know.  There's plenty in the pantry." Jackie told the men.  **

**"Those pickled eggs were good," Chet commented.  He received a kick under the table.  He flinched and noticed the captain glaring at him.  Chet got the hint. "But I'm just stuffed and couldn't eat another bite." he added quickly.**

**After the meal, the men wouldn't let Jackie touch the dishes.  "Well, if you're going to do the dishes, I'll go out and feed the horses," She grabbed her coat by the line of turnouts in the utility room.**

**"I can help you with that," Johnny offered.  Chet and Marco quickly volunteered too.**

**"That's okay.  You fellows have been wet enough for one day.  I do it every day so don't worry," She pulled rubber boots on.  "I'll be back in a jiffy.  You, two, be good," She told the kids as she went out the door.**

**Big eyes stared at the men for a long time.  Throughout dinner the children had been very quiet.  Finally Roy asked.  "What grade are you in?" **

**"First," Sandy finally answered.  "We both are.  We're twins."**

**"My son is in first," Roy told her.  "He likes to draw pictures of fire trucks." he grinned.  **

**"I like to draw pictures of horses," Sarah told him grinning back.  "I'm not very good but Mama said if I keep practicing I'll get better."**

**"What do you like to do Sam?" Hank asked the boy.**

**"It's Samuel," The child corrected. **

**"I'm sorry, Samuel," Hank quickly apologized.  "Do you like to draw?"**

**"Sometimes, I like model planes.  And playing with clay," Samuel answered.  "Wanna see my bi-plane?  My dad and me put it together."**

**"Sure, I'd love to," Hank nodded.**

**The boy raced up the stairs.  Coming down, he slowly took one step at a time.  He held a large red plane carefully in his arms.  "Isn't she a beauty?" Samuel placed her on the table for the men to admire.  "I'm gonna fly one someday."**

**"This is pretty nice work," Roy studied the model.  He doubt if Samuel had much hand in doing the work at all and began to wonder if the boy should even be touching it.**

**"I did most myself.  But, Daddy helped look up how it should be painted," Samuel said proudly.**

**"You did a great job.  I don't think I could have done that good of job when I was your age," Hank commented.**

**"Thanks," Samuel responded grinning.**

**Finally the dishes were done.  The men relaxed at the table sipping coffee and feeling much better about their predicament.**

**"Your aunt has been gone a long time. Does it normally take this long to feed?" Johnny asked the boy who had just sat beside him.**

**Samuel shrugged.  "It takes as long as it takes."**

**A familiar look crossed Johnny's face.  "Does your Aunt have a boy friend, or anything," He asked quietly but the others heard him.**

**"Gage, pumping a child for information?" Hank questioned his ethics.**

**"No, Aunt Jackie doesn't have a boyfriend.   She didn't much like the guy she went out with last week.  She called him...I forget, Sami?" Sandy answered Johnny for her brother.**

**"She called him an octopus," The boy giggled.  "And other things we're not suppose to say," Then Samuel looked around at the men.  "Are you going to sleep over?"**

**They all looked expectantly at the captain.  The thought of night coming and where they would be spending it was crossing all their minds.  "I don't know," Hank finally answered.  He had kept dispatch updated on their location.  And had requested all their families be notified that they were all okay.  "It is up to the weather. I suppose." **

**The boy nodded then yawned.  "Seems like some one is getting sleepy," Hank looked at the clock.  "It's eight o'clock.  What time do you normally go to bed?" He asked.**

**"Most times 8:30.  But sometimes we get to stay up later," Sandy answered. "Specially with Mama and Daddy gone."**

**"Maybe you should go up and get ready for bed.   Surprise your aunt," Roy suggested.**

**The brother and sister looked at each other, considering the benefits of such a radical idea.  "You know, if we're all ready for bed, maybe she'll tell us a story.  If we aren't ready she'll say there isn't time for one," The boy reason and looked at the others.  "Aunt Jackie tells great stories."**

**"I like the real ones best," Sandy got up.  "Let's hurry Sami.  She'll be back soon," The two ran out of the kitchen and the thumping of the ascent up the stairs was almost as loud as the thunder.  The men noticed the boy didn't mind being called Sami by his sister.**

**Roy got up and felt the clothes hanging in the utility room.   "These are almost dry," Suddenly, he felt a cold shiver go down his spine as the hairs on his neck stood up.   A low menacing growl came from the corner of the utility room.  Slowly turning his head, he saw the dog crouched and ready to attack.  He froze and swallowed hard.  "Cap, guys, don't move.  This dog is growling at me. And I think she means business," He looked around slowly turning his head trying to find something he could put in between himself and the dog.  **

**"Roy, don't move," Hank held his breath as the growling grew louder.  Then he heard the children laughing and thumping back down the stairs.  "Kids stay where you are.  Don't come in here," He yelled at them.**

**"Why?" The puzzled questioned came from the boy.  "What's wrong?"**

**"The dog has gone mad or something.  She's about to attack Roy," Hank said as loudly as he could without upsetting the dog.**

**"She's just mad cause your here," Sandy's voice came from the doorway of the kitchen.  "Kira come," The girl patted her leg.  The dog instantly went to the little girl, glaring at the men as she passed.  "It's okay, Kira.  Good girl," Sandy hugged and petted the dog.  And Kira thumped her tail on the floor.  "Now, go lay down and be nice."**

**The men breathed a sigh of relief as the dog went back to her corner.   But instantly she jumped up and barked, making all the men leap out of their seats.  The two children ran to the back door.  "It's ok.  That's Aunt Jackie's bark," The kids opened the door for their aunt, who had an armload of wood.**

**"Could one of you open the bin over there?" Jackie nodded toward a metal box in the utility room.  Quickly, Roy opened it and she dumped her wood in.  "Ouch, dang a splinter."**

**"Here let me see," Roy beat Johnny out in taking her hand.**

**"Let me get these wet things off first and rinse off my hands," Jackie quickly hung up her coat and took off her boots.  She rinsed her hands off in the sinks in the utility room.  **

**"Let's go in the kitchen where the light is better," Roy took her hand and glanced at it.  As he looked up he saw an intense glare from Johnny.  He ignored his partner and examined the sliver.  "Do you have a needle I could use?" He asked her.   **

**"Sure, we always keep one handy.  Splinters are common around here," Jackie opened a drawer and pulled out a first aid kit.  "Should be one in here."**

**"In alcohol.  I'm impressed," Roy laughed as he removed the needle.  As he gently picked at the splinter he added.  "Most people barely have a Band-Aid around much less a well stocked first-aid kit.   There, got it!" **

**"Thanks.  Nice touch," Jackie smiled at him.  "I better wash my hands.  Well, look at you two!" Jackie just noticed her niece and nephew.  "All ready for bed.  How did this happen?" She ran water and scrubbed her hands.**

**"We thought you maybe would tell us a story," Sandy spoke up. "Please?"**

**"All right, go pick something out," Jackie smiled as they raced out.  "I sure wish I could bottle their energy," The men laughed and nodded in agreement.   "Let's all go sit by the fire and relax.  The chairs and sofa are more comfortable then this hard bench."**

**In the living room, the two children stood beside a big comfy chair near the fire.  They patted the seat to encourage their aunt to hurry.  The men sank down onto the sofa and chairs ringing the fireplace.  Jackie took the seat reserved for her by the children.  They picked up a photo album and placed it in her lap.**

**"We want to hear Cappy's story again," Samuel told her.  **

**The woman looked surprised then smiled at the men.  "I suppose it is most appropriate considering our company," She opened the album and undid the snapped in pages.  "We can pass the pictures around as I tell about them," Then she began.**

**"This story begins, about five years ago.  It was summer and I was earning some extra money for college by hauling horses from one place to another," The woman watched the surprised look on the men's faces at the type of job she had for the summer.  "I wasn't very happy on this particular drive because I was hauling an empty trailer back home.  Which meant no money.  I was up in Santa Rosa County and still had a ways to go before I got back here." **

**She paused looking at the picture in front of her that she hadn't shown to the men yet.   "It's pretty country but it was very dry that year and every thing was brown.  A lot of brush fires kept springing up.   There was a very bad one north of Santa Rosa."**

**"I remember that.  Burned several hundred thousand acres.  They even called in some LA fire fighters to help," Hank filled in but one look from the children told him it wasn't appropriate to interrupt.  "Sorry," he said sheepishly.**

**"That's all right," Jackie smiled.  "As I was telling, it was all brown and dry.  And as I was driving on this flat stretch of land I saw out of the corner of my eye in the distant.  A big black horse!" She paused.  "There wasn't any traffic so I stopped and backed up to take another look." **

** She nodded.  "It was a horse.  There were no fences or even hedges to mark a border of something.   I just had this feeling something wasn't right.  So I go walking across this dust bowl in probably ninety degree heat to see this horse," Jackie looked at the picture on her lap.  "This is what I found." She flipped the photo for all of them to see.**

**How the woman could have told it was a horse, none of the men knew.    It looked more like a skeleton of a horse with skin still on it.  The picture showed every rib and backbone.  Sores marred the dull black coat with flies covering the eyes and ears.**

**"Man, I've seen horses in better shape and they've been dead," Johnny stared at the picture.**

**Jackie went on with her story.  "Well I knew I couldn't leave the horse there, not like that.  He didn't seem to be afraid of me.   I spoke to him and he opened his eyes," the woman swallowed.  "You would think after being abandoned and forgotten he wouldn't have trusted or cared about anything.  But those eyes held no malice.  Just trust.   Trust in what ever fate had dealt him," She paused to and sighed. **

**"You get sad at this part Aunt Jackie," Samuel noticed.**

**"Yea, and I probably always will," Jackie smiled through her moist eyes.  "He let me lead him back to the trailer just by his mane.   He was a big draft horse.  So I had to move the partition over to make room for him.  If he'd had all his weight I don't think he would have fit in my trailer."**

**"So I brought him here.  My brother is a veterinarian, or was an intern at the time.  He didn't think the horse had much of a chance.  He was old and in terrible shape," Jackie smirked.  "I bet my brother $100 that the horse would make it.  I won."**

**"It took a couple years before he filled out and looked like the Percheron that he is today," She handed around a series of photo's showing the animal's progress through the years.  "He was very gentle not a mean bone in his body.  These two are as safe on his back as in the car on the highway.  Safer I'd say," Jackie gazed fondly at the pictures.  **

**"I don't know if you noticed in this rain.  But there is a pasture near the road by the drive.  When it's nice you can see it from the barn.  Cappy was out in the pasture one day, when his head came up and he just took off along the fence next to the road," Jackie's face showed concern.  "Then I heard the siren from a fire engine.   I thought the truck had spooked Cappy.  He was going all out.  I was afraid he would break through the fence to get away," She spoke in a hurried desperate voice to the children.  "Suddenly, I realized, he wasn't running from the engine.   He was running WITH it.  As hard as he could, Cappy ran with the fire truck right up to the fence. Where, of course, Cappy had enough sense to stop," Jackie paused as if out of breath herself.  **

**"After that day, I watched him.   Every time a fire truck drove by that pasture, Cappy ran with it," She say a couple looks of disbelief in the men's faces.   "A fire squad didn't count.  Ambulances couldn't make him lift his head.  Police?" She shook her head.  "Not even a flip of the tail.  ONLY the engines would he race."**

**"I became curious about this big black horse with a passion for fire trucks.  When I first hauled him home, I had called up to the sheriff in Santa Rosa country and asked about the horse.  No one had any idea of where he'd come from," She smiled.  "The sheriff up there officially gave me custody of Cappy, so if I ever did find past owners they couldn't get me for horse thieving," Jackie snorted.**

**"Cappy has a brand on his hip.  He must have been in the fires up there because only half of it could be made out.  I took what I had and looked up old brands and came up with three that were most like his," Jackie sighed.  "I don't know why it was important for me to find out about him but I couldn't stop looking for answers.  **

**"For six months I back tracked two of the brands.  The other seemed very unlikely so I kind of ignored it," She smiled at the children.  "Then one day when I was in a museum with a group of children from class I was student teaching.   The children were spread out looking at old photo's and things of the past 50 years, when one of them said," Jackie paused.**

**"Look, Miss Cannon, this horse has the same brand as yours," Samuel and Sandy said together and giggled.**

**"Well, I studied that photo.   It just wasn't possible.   This horse couldn't be a fire horse," Jackie's voice expressed her puzzlement.  "But the brand was definitely the same. Even with only a partial brand I could tell. As soon as I could, I researched the photo.   The brand turned out to be owned by a small town just north of Santa Rosa County.  A few phone calls and I was talking to a man by the name of Harold James Jr.  His father, Harold Sr., was one of the men in the photo in the museum."**

**"Wow. Horse drawn fire fighting," Marco commented. "I can't imagine."**

**"Harold Sr. seemed to be a fireman of a all generations.  He worked a hand pulled cart until the town bought the horse drawn steam pumper at the turn of the century.  Which the town kept in service until the mid thirties."**

**"I didn't realize they were used that late," Hank took the picture of the steam pumper being handed around.**

**"It was an extremely well working pumper.  The only reason it was retired was fire engines were faster in getting to the fires.  Even in a small town," Jackie explained.  **

**"Harold Sr. had a fondness for the pumper and bought it from the local fire department.  He even bought a pair of horses to pull it in parades.  And then had the team branded with the fire department's mark.  To look official," Jackie smiled.  "Unfortunately the parades were too tame. He got in a habit of racing the fire engine with the rig to show off at the town fairs."**

**"That must have been a sight," Roy marveled.**

**"The last time he raced it was in fifty five," Jackie paused and sober.  "The rig broke an axle at full speed.   It killed one horse and injured the other.  Harold broke his arm," Quietly she passed pictures and a newspaper clipping about the accident. "The horse was turned out to pasture after his injuries healed."**

**"Unfortunately, the horse still had a thing about racing fire trucks.  One day he ran through a wire fence running after an engine. And that was the last time Harold saw him.  That was ten years ago," Jackie leaned back.  "That was until I found him, five years ago."**

**"That's some story," Mike commented.  "Too bad about the steam pumper."**

**"I went up to see Harold Sr. after I called him about Cappy.  We talked for hours about the fire horses, and Cappy, who he called Hank or sometimes The Captain," Jackie watched as the men looked back at their Captain grinning like fools.**

**"You're not serious," Hanks uttered in disbelief.**

**"Well, actually his registered name is Henry's Black Gold.  That's where he got Hank.  And he got the name of Captain because he was always bossing the other horse around," Jackie barely got that information out when the men burst out laughing.   **

**Hank acted irked by their amusement but allowed himself a slight smile.  "Great, I have a dog with my name and now a horse." **

**"When I was visiting with Harold, his son came by the nursing home.  Harold Jr. told me his father had something that belonged to the Cappy and he wanted me to have it," Jackie stared at the page she had turned to in the album.  "I thought it was maybe a halter or perhaps a harness.  The three of us got in Harold Jr.'s car and drove out to a barn. He opened the doors and in the back covered in a couple inches of dirt and dust was the old steam pumper."**

**"Wow," Mike murmured.**

**"The axle was still broken and it wasn't in very good shape," Jackie passed pictures around.  "With the help of my brothers, it took us three years to get it back in working order.  Two months ago we hauled Cappy with his new team mate Chester."**

**"Chester?" Johnny chortled.**

**"Actually Chester B. Demill," Jackie waited until the laughter on Chet's behalf died down.  "We took the team and the pumper up to see Harold Sr. I'm sure Cappy remembered him.  The joy on that old man's face when he sat on that pumper again, well, it was worth all the time and trouble it took to get the thing there." **

** Jackie's face saddened.  "Harold Sr. died last month.  Harold Jr. gave me all the pictures of Cappy's younger days saying his father wanted me to have them." **

**The men were silent.  Harold Sr. was a fireman, even if not in their time, he was one of them.**

**"But Aunt Jackie you forgot the best part!" Samuel tugged at her arm.  The woman looked puzzled.  "You know," the boy insisted.**

**"Why don't you tell it then," Jackie pulled the boy into her arms.**

**"Cappy's ours now!   Aunt Jackie gave him to us.  We ride him to go fishing in the creek," Samuel said in a rush.**

**"Daddy says Cappy takes good care of us," Sandy added.**

**"That he does.  Cappy may be big but he'd never let any harm come to you two," Jackie said hugging them. "And that's the end of that story.  Time for bed you two," Jackie gave them a nudge toward the stairs.  "Excuse me for a moment," She told the men as she led the children upstairs with a lamp.**

**The men eased back into their seats and sighed.  Hank picked up the handy talk,  "LA, Engine 51, what's the status report on camp crews?" **

**"Engine 51 be advised.  The national weather service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for Los Angeles County."**

**"We copy that LA.  What's the ETA on the crew?" Hank repeated his original question.**

**"Engine 51 ETA is determined by the weather. At this time estimate eight hours."**

**"Ten four.  We'll report in again at 0500 hrs. to conserve the batteries on the ht," Hank told the dispatcher.**

**"Ten four 51."**

**"Great, we're stuck here," Chet groaned.**

**"Sorry about that," Jackie said as she came in the room.**

**"I didn't mean..." Chet stammered.  "What I meant to say..."**

**"Chet, do yourself a favor and shut up," Johnny nudged him.**

**Even though Jackie laughed at the men's jokes.  Hank noticed she seemed nervous or self-conscious about something.  The young woman easily answered any questions the men asked her but didn't elaborate on anything.  Johnny and Chet were arguing about some minute point of a rescue as Hank tried to figure out what her concerns might be.  It took only a moment before it dawned on him.  With six strange men in your house at night, that was enough to rattle anybody.  He wondered what he could say to ease any fears she might have.  Then the captain noticed Jackie yawning.**

**"Jackie, you don't have to stay up to keep us company," Hank said gently.**

**"It is getting late," Jackie agreed.  "Let me see what I can dig up for you guys in the way of bedding," The men heard her rustling in another room.   Soon she came back carrying three sleeping bags.  She dropped them beside the sofa.  "I think there are at least two more upstairs.  Should have thought of that when I was up there," Jackie hurried off again.**

**Johnny quickly grabbed a bedroll and claimed a space on the floor.  Marco, Chet and Mike came up with the other two.**

**"Hey Marco, I had that first," Chet claimed tugging at the bag.**

**"Look, I don't want any arguing.  Do I make myself clear?" Hank said sternly.  We don't need to make this girl any more nervous.  He thought.**

**"Sure, Cap, no problem," Marco was suddenly accommodating. "Here, Chet, you can have it."**

**"Thanks Marco," Chet grinned and found a spot to unroll the bag.  "HEY, this is a kid's sleeping bag!"**

**"You wanted it, Chet, you got it," Hank stopped any more discussion.**

**"Here's two more," Jackie came back into the room with an armload.  "I brought some blankets for whoever gets the sofa." **

**Roy and Marco took the sleeping bags.  Hank got up and took the blankets the woman offered him.  "Jackie, on behalf of the LA CO Fire Department, my men and myself, I want to personally thank you for your kindness and generosity you've shown us.  We would be spending a pretty miserable night if it hadn't been for you.   Thank you." The men getting into the bedrolls on the floor echoed his sentiments.**

**"You're all welcome.   I must say, it is kind of weird having six strange guys in the house," Jackie laughed.**

**"Hear that, Kelly, you're weird," Johnny joked poking at Chet's leg.**

**"Yea, and you're as strange as they come, Gage," Chet countered trying to fit into the child's sleeping bag.**

**Jackie laughed.  "You all sound like my brothers.   And you've all been perfect gentlemen," She insisted.**

**Brothers!   Johnny cringed. Like I want to be her brother. **

**"Good night, sleep well," Jackie left with goodnights following her up the stairs.  At the top of the stairs, they heard her give a whistle and Kira zoomed up the stairs much to their relief.  Footsteps could be heard crossing the floor then a door shut.**

**Chet still fussed with his undersized sleeping bag.  "Chet, you're hopeless," Johnny jeered.  "Just unzip it completely and either cover up with it or lay on it."**

**"I was going to.  I just wanted to fluffy it up," Chet did as Johnny suggested and layed down on top of the bag.  All was quiet for only a moment.  "Cap, I'm cold.  Could I have one of your blankets?"**

**"Here, now go to sleep," Hank tossed a blanket to Chet.**

**For a short time, Roy lay listening to the sounds of the storm outside.  The familiar sighs of the men getting comfortable barely registered in his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed too.  It's been a long day.  He yawned as the room became still with only the ticking of a clock filling the space between the sounds of the weather.**

**BOOM!  The figures sleeping on the floor bolted up right.   "Man, that was close," Johnny's sleepy voice told Roy that his partner had already laid back down.  The other men followed his example.  Roy eased back down and waited to see if more sleep shattering noise would ensue.  Apparently not.  He thought as everything remained quiet.  The clock chimed three as Roy yawned and tried to go back to sleep.  With his eyes half closed he saw a bright blue flash light up the room. A loud crack boom followed it.  The sound of splitting wood was followed by a loud crash, which shook the house. A frighten scream from a child sent a chill through Roy's heart.  **

**The men leaped up and dashed up the stairs.  "Is everything all right?" Hank yelled down the dark hallway. The smell of electricity filled the air.**

**"Wow, I felt that!" Marco rubbed his ears as they waited for answer. The other men nodded in agreement with the observation.**

**"Help, please," Jackie cried out.  The men ran down the dark hallway.  "Samuel, are you all right?" They heard her voice call out.**

**Hank used the woman's voice and the boy's cries to guide the way.  "Oh my God!' The scene in front of him made him gasp.**

**A huge section of a tree filled the bedroom.  Rain poured through the breach in the roof.  Jackie had climbed over the tree to reach her nephew's out stretched arms poking through the branches.  She lifted him out and hugged him tightly.  Jackie turned to find Johnny behind her reaching for the boy.  Slowly she passed Samuel to him.   Johnny gave the child to Roy's hands then turned to help Jackie back through the limbs.  **

**Roy was already examining Samuel's arm when Jackie and Johnny returned to the hall.  "Sami, are you all right," Jackie asked trying to see the boys face in the dim light of Roy's penlight.**

**"My arm hurts," Sami said between sobs.**

**"I need some a towels," Roy told her. Jackie ran down the hall.**

**"Marco, go get the equipment from the squad," Hank patted the man.   "And bring some flashlights," he called over his shoulder.  **

**"Here," Jackie handed Roy a towel then took a large one and wrapped it around the shivering boy.**

**"Ow," Samuel cried as Roy put pressure on the wound.**

**"I know it hurts but this will stop the bleeding," Roy said gently.  Marco returned with the paramedic's equipment and set them down.  Johnny opened the black box and took out a pressure bandage and handed it to Roy.   Soon the boy's arm was wrapped.**

**"There that wasn't too bad," Roy smiled at Samuel's look of doubt.  **

**Then the boy looked around, "Where's Sandy?" He looked back toward his room.**

**"She's in there too?" Johnny felt a knot in his stomach twist.  They had heard nothing from the little girl.  In the brightness of a lightning flash he saw Jackie's face go pale. **

**"She didn't like the thunder, so she came to my room," Samuel explained.**

**"Oh God," Jackie dashed back to the bedroom.  A lighting flashed lit the room but there was no sign of the little girl.  "SANDY!" Jackie shouted as she started to climb into the branches again.**

**Hank grabbed her arm and stopped her.  "We'll get her out," The captain pulled her aside to let Johnny through the door.  **

**Nimbly the paramedic slipped through, around and under the tangle of limbs.  The beam of his flashlight reflected off the wet leaves and branches as he ducked down searching anxiously for the little girl.**

**"I found her," he finally called out.  Johnny squeezed in as near as he could to the motionless child.  He reached out to take her pulse.  The tiny arm was limp and ice cold from the rain soaking them both.  Johnny held his breath as his finger waited for a beat, then another.  "She's alive," He yelled relieved.  He needed to get closer to examine her.  A branch snapped as he put his weight against it trying to get by.  Gently he pushed her red hair away from her face.  Awkwardly he shown the light on her with one hand as Johnny felt her head for injuries with the other. A superficial scrape on her cheek was all he could find.  **

**Johnny shivered.  "Cap, could you get something to divert this water," he asked as he continued to evaluate the child's condition.  She layed on her left side but Johnny noticed her hips were turned at an odd angle.  Her left leg could be seen but her right leg disappeared under the huge trunk.**

**Suddenly the water ceased.  Johnny jumped a little as a blanket suddenly appeared overhead.  "Here Johnny," Roy handed him a turnout coat.  Johnny paused to slip into it.  Besides the warmth it gave, it made pushing against the branches easier.**

**"How is she?" Roy asked trying to see. **

**"Her leg is trapped under the tree, Roy," Johnny went back to checking her out.  "There doesn't seem to be any other injuries.  She has a scrape on her cheek but I don't think it's serious."**

**"Do you think we can lift this off of her?" Roy looked at it doubtfully.**

**"I think we better cut it first," Johnny shook his head even though Roy couldn't see him.  He felt around where the girl's leg disappeared.  "Her thigh is really pinned in there.  We better get this off fast."**

**Hank felt the young woman shiver as he held onto her arm to keep her from rushing back into the room.  He knew she didn't even notice her thin nightgown, now wet, clinging to her body like a second skin.  "Chet, Marco, go get the chain saw, back board, and some ropes.  We'll need to tie-off that trunk."**

**"A ladder would be helpful too, Cap," Mike commented looking over the situation in the room.**

**"Do you have any ladders around here?" Hank asked Jackie, turning her away from the disaster.**

**"A ladder?" She repeated in a daze.  Then she shook her head and her eyes focused back on the captain's face.  "Yes, there should be a couple ladders just inside the barn, to the left against the wall." **

**"Mike, give them a hand, pal," Hank sent his men to their assignments.   After they left he gently added.  "You better get into some dry clothes," He watched her look down at what she was wearing.  Hank didn't need a flashlight to see her deep blush as she turned and ran down the hall to her room.**

**"Is Sandy all right?" Samuel looked up at the tall man.  "She's gotta be all right."**

**The Captain picked up the boy to give him a view over the branches.  He pointed to Roy, Johnny couldn't be seen through the branches.   "Those two are the best.  They'll do everything they can to help her."**

**"I wish my Daddy was here," Samuel sounded as if he was about to cry again.  "He'd get her out right now," the boy waved his hand as if picking his sister up out of the limbs.**

**"I'm sure if your Daddy was here, he'd know we are getting Sandy out just a quickly as possible," Hank assured him.  "Do you have any other clothes you can get into?" He asked the boy.**

**"My clothes are in there," Samuel pointed at the room filled with a tree.**

**Jackie had returned and over heard the conversation. "Come with me, Samuel.  Sandy has something dry you can wear.  And don't worry about it being a girl's," she forestalled an argument.**

**The three crewmen came back with the equipment.  Mike started the chain saw.  Quickly he cut away the obstructing branches. Carefully he avoided limbs on which the tree might be resting.**

**Underneath the trunk, Johnny began taking a blood pressure on Sandy.  A slight moan escaped from the little girl as she began to wake up.  "Sweetheart, you have to lie very still.  Don't move, Okay, we're going to get you out but you have to be still," Johnny gently but firmly spoke to the child.  **

**As the girl became more aware, Sandy began to wail.  "It hurts," She sobbed between incoherent cries of distress**

**"I know, sweetie.  We'll going to take care of that in just a second. Hang in there, okay?" Johnny stroked the girl's face.   Roy, BP is 100 over 69.  Pulse 160, respiration's 25 and rapid.  Eyes are equal and reactive.   She's in a lot of pain, Roy."**

**"Rampart, this is squad 51," Roy waited for a response.  **

**"Go head 51," Dr. Kelly Brackett's deep voice replied.**

**"We've got a female victim age 7.  She's pinned beneath a tree," Roy read off the vitals to the doctor.**

**"Roy, she is on the mattress but the tree has her leg trapped against the bed frame," Johnny called to his partner.  "There is just a little blood but I can't see where it's coming from."**

**Roy relayed the information to the doctor.**

**"Can you start an IV, 51?" Brackett asked.**

**"Affirmative," Roy answered and added.  "She's in a lot of pain, Rampart."**

**"Start an IV D5W," Dr. Brackett looked over his notes.  "Give her 2.5 cc merperidine. Immobilize the limb and transport as soon as possible."**

**"Rampart, Ten four on IV and meperedine.  However, we won't be able to transport.  We're trapped between two mudslides," Roy related their situation.**

**Kel looked at Dixie taking information from the other base station.  "What's the ETA on transportation 51?"**

**"Unknown at this time, Rampart.  Dispatches says it depends on the weather," Roy told him.**

**"Ten four, 51.  In that case report vitals ever 15 minutes and..." **

**Roy interrupted,  "Rampart, we have no power here.  We'll have to conserve the battery on the bio-phone.  I suggest hourly updates after she's freed, unless her conditions changes."**

**"Ten four, 51.  Watch those vitals closely," Brackett ordered.**

**"Ten four, Rampart," Roy put down the bio-phone and gave Johnny the supplies for following the doctor's instructions.  **

**Hank studied the best way to cut the branch.   The piece curved just enough to make it difficult.  Marco and Chet worked putting ropes around each end of the limb and over an exposed but stable roofing beam.**

**"We're ready to cut the trunk, John," Hank knelt under the remaining branches near the paramedic taking care of the little girl.**

**"Okay, Cap, take it easy," Johnny put his face where the little girl could see him.  "They're going to cut this to get you out now, honey.  Hang in there, okay?" The little girl eyes grew big as she heard the saw start up. "It's okay, that's just the chain saw," As Mike started to cut through the tree, instantly the girl screamed in pain.**

**"WAIT Mike," Johnny shouted.  The paramedic felt around where the tree pinned the child.  Johnny couldn't feel anything poking into her.  He kept one hand on the trunk and the other on her thigh.  "OKAY, Mike," Johnny called.  The instant the chain saw touched the wood, Johnny felt vibration through the tree trunk.  Sandy screamed again.  "MIKE STOP," he yelled.**

**"Roy, she's going to need more for the pain," Johnny said over his shoulder as he smoothed the girl's forehead.  "I'm sorry.  I know it hurts.  We're going to give you something, sweetie," He wiped the tears off her cheeks as the girl sobbed.**

**After getting approval from Rampart, Johnny gave the girl more medication.  They waited five minutes then started again.  Johnny saw Sandy flinch at the sound of the saw blade cutting but she didn't cry out.**

**Mike made the cut through the large trunk as quickly as he could.  Chet held the rope supporting that end.  Then Mike came around and cut the end Marco's rope held up.  "Let's lift it straight up," Hank grabbed the line to help Marco as Mike helped Chet pull on the other end.  Slowly the tree moved off the child.**

**"Hold it," Johnny felt around the trunk.  She was free of the tree but he could tell something wasn't right. He closely examined the girl's leg. "Hang on a moment, guys," Johnny motioned for Roy to come closer.  Quietly he told his partner the problem.  "The bed rail has cut into her leg about two inches.  If we take her leg off it..." Roy nodded and turned to the bio-phone.**

**"Rampart, we have a problem," Roy explained the difficult situation.**

**"Is there anyway to cut the frame to leave it in her leg?'  Dr. Brackett asked leaving it up to the experienced paramedics to evaluate the problem.**

**"I don't see how, Rampart.  We can't leave her like this much longer.  She's wet and cold from the rain," Roy replied.**

**"Ten four, 51.  Put a tourniquet on the leg to keep blood loss to a minimum," The Doctor prescribed.**

**Roy sighed.  "Ten four Rampart." **

**Johnny already had the strap in his hand.  Quietly, he said, "There's nothing else we can do, Roy."**

**"I know," Roy nodded and watched as Johnny put the tourniquet in place.  Sandy didn't seem to feel the tightness. **

**Taking a deep breath Johnny gently raised her leg off the rail.  He felt the distinct rub of bone against bone.   As he held her injured leg, Roy and Hank lifted the girl with Chet holding Sandy's head still during the transfer to the backboard.**

**"Good, You're doing great sweetie," Johnny told her.  "Try not to move, okay?" Johnny looked to Jackie. "Where can we go?"**

**"Down here in my room," The woman ran ahead of the men carrying the girl and opened the door.  Quickly she lit the oil lamps she had on her nightstands.   Gently they placed the backboard carrying the small patient on the bed.**

**The two paramedics began to take a fresh set of the child's vitals signs.  Standing at the door, Hank looked down as Samuel took his hand and leaned against him not saying a word.  The father in the captain picked the boy up and hugged him.  Despite the dry clothes Hank felt the boy shiver.  Hank glanced back to the ruined bedroom as he felt a strong breeze come down the hall.**

**"Marco, Chet, Mike, let's see if we can fix the hole in the roof," Hank touched Jackie's arm as she stood at the foot of the bed.  "If we had the materials, we could fix the hole enough to keep the rain out.**

**The woman looked at him a little dazed.  "There are tools in the barn and some scrap lumber," Jackie looked back at the girl and sighed.  "I'll show you," Giving a wistful glance to the injured girl, Jackie hurried down the hall with the three firemen.  **

**Hank gazed at the boy in his arms, staring at his sister's injured leg.  "Hey, Pal, how about if we go down and make some coffee?  Could you show me where things are?" Samuel nodded sadly.  "Great.  Hey, she's going to be just fine," He carried the youngster out of the room as Roy contacted Rampart once more.**

**After giving an updated vitals reading.  Roy described the injured leg.  "The right femur has a compressed fracture.  It's a straight clean break," Roy paused.  "No pedal pulse."**

**The doctor knew the paramedics were acutely aware of the time factor envovled in saving of the leg. Sighing Kel keyed the radio.  "Ten four 51.  Give 2.5 meperdine as needed to control the pain.  Let me know if any thing changes."**

**"Ten four Rampart.  Will contact you in one hour.   51 out," Roy replaced the receiver and switched the power off.  He wrote down the time.  **

**They both heard a commotion in the hall and went to the doorway to look out.  The four had returned from the barn with a couple of ladders and large sheets of plywood.  Jackie left the men to their task.**

**"How is she?" The woman asked as she came over to the paramedics.**

**"She's holding her own," Roy assured her as they entered the room.  **

**She stood staring at the slight figure for a long moment.  "Roy, you said you have children?"**

**"Yea, A boy and a girl," Roy replied.**

**Jackie paused, the worry on her face deepened.  "If one of them was hurt, would you want to know about it?  Even if there was no way you could get to her or to help?" she turned to face him.   **

**Roy knew what she was asking him.  "No matter what, I would want to know what was happening to my child," he answered with strong conviction.  **

**Jackie nodded solemnly.  "That's the answer I keep coming up with.  Your captain said he could have the dispatcher relay a message," The young woman sighed tiredly.  Faintly, the clock downstairs could be heard tolling the half-hour.  A bright dial from an alarm clock on the stand near the bed showed the hour.  It had been only one and half hours since the lighting strike.  "I'll get the hotel number for him," She stepped to the side of the bed and stroked Sandy's forehead then quickly turned and left.**

**"Man, this is rough," Johnny commented as he sank into a chair at a desk.   **

**"Yeah," Roy agreed quietly.  He leaned over and examined the wound on the girl's thigh.  He had seen a lot of bad fractures but this one seemed the worst he could remember. But the one in front of you is always the worst. If only they could get her to a hospital the leg might be saved.  Roy thought.**

**Jackie came back with two folding chairs and handed one to Roy.  "Thanks."**

**"Your captain and Samuel made coffee.  It should be ready in a few minutes," The woman seemed distracted as she spoke.  **

**"That sounds good," Johnny eyes had become heavy after the adrenaline rush of the rescue was over. At the station he would have been back in bed.  He yawned and rubbed his eyes.   His wait for caffeine was short.  Hank brought up coffee for everyone.  **

**Samuel quietly slipped into Jackie's arms.  "Is Sandy going to die?" The boy's chin quivered. **

**Tears sprang to Jackie's eyes but she didn't give in to them. "No, she's going to be okay," His aunt told him firmly.  **

**Samuel studied her face.  A calm relief swept across the little boy's face.  If his aunt said she'd be ok, it must be so.**

**"What's that noise?"  Johnny frowned.  "Is she having trouble breathing?"  Roy joined him as they checked the girl's resperation.**

**"Oh," Jackie half laughed. "I know what you hear."  She lifted the skirting of her bed.  Cowering underneith the bed was Kira.  "She hates storms, especially in the night." The pitiful look of fright on the dog stopped the men from laughing.  "I don't even notice the little moans she makes anymore."  She dropped the skirting to leave the dog alone in her misery.**

**They leaned back in and sipped the coffee.  Despite the caffeine all of them felt heavy-eyed and drained. But the noise of hammers echoed down the hall, rousing the three adults in the room from a tired daze.  Glancing at the clock Jackie stood up.  "I have to feed the horses."**

**"Can I help, please?" Samuel pleaded.**

**"Honey, you can't get dirt in your arm," Jackie gently answered.  "There will be other times," She promised.**

**"How about if I give you a hand with the horses?" Johnny offered and stretched as he stood up.**

**"Okay, thanks." Jackie agreed much to Johnny's surprise.**

**"Samuel, why don't you crawl into Sandy's bed while I feed the horses.  When I get back, I'll fix you some breakfast," She gently led him down to the bedroom across from his.  Despite the racket across the hall the little boy was soon fast asleep.**

***********************************************

**A horse banged its door impatiently.  Johnny flinched at the sharp noise as he pushed the wheelbarrow full of hay down the isle. "Take it easy you'll get yours," He assured the horse.**

**"Yea, but he always wants his first," Jackie laughed as she followed pushing a cart full of grain.  After feeding, Jackie went into the stalls and brought out the water buckets.**

**"You want these dumped? Where?" Johnny asked.**

**"Out the back door," Jackie pointed.**

**As Johnny picked up several buckets he paused and frowned.  "If your power is out how does the well pump work?"**

**"There's a dilapidated old generator.  It doesn't give much pressure to the water so I can't use the hose to fill the buckets inside the stalls," Jackie answered.**

**After slowly filling seven buckets, Johnny knew why it had taken Jackie so long to feed last night.  He put an empty bucket in place of a full one.  When the two were filled he carried them down to the stalls.  Walking back to the faucet Johnny noticed Jackie standing in a stall stroking a horse's neck.  Her back was to him as he looked through the bars of the stall.**

**"Is this your horse?" Johnny quickly realized something was wrong.  Jackie had reached up and wiped her face.**

**"Yes, his name is Maynard," Her voice cracked.**

**"Are you okay?" Johnny opened the stall door.  She nodded without speaking or turning around.  Putting his hand on her shoulder Johnny gave a little squeeze.  "Hey, she's going to be all right," He assured her.**

**"I know.  I'm just tired," Jackie wiped her face again then turned and faced him. "It's just...," Tears threatened again.  "So hard to see her like that," She swallowed.  "I really don't know how you do it."**

**Johnny nodded.  "The children are the hardest."**

**"Maynard said I could cry on his shoulder," Jackie blinked back more tears.**

**"Lucky horse," Johnny quipped without thinking how it sounded.  But it made the woman laugh.**

**"I'm not a weepy person," she sniffed in defense of herself.**

**"I didn't think you were," Johnny countered quietly.  "Actually, you're doing great," He laid an arm across her shoulder as the left the stall.**

**"Thanks," Jackie wiped her eyes again.  "Well, we better get the rest watered."**

**Johnny stilled had his arm on her shoulder when the barn door opened.  Chet and Marco carried a ladder into the barn. Mike followed with a smaller ladder and the tools they had borrowed.  All three were dressed in their clean uniforms and turnouts coats.**

**"Hey, good news it stopped raining," Chet called as the two put the ladder along the wall.**

**"And the hole is fixed for now," Mike added.**

**"Yea, and we put the wood outside and cleaned and mopped up the room." Marco smiled until it looked as if Jackie was going to cry.**

**"Thank you all so much," Jackie's voice sounded if she might burst out crying.**

**"Hey, is that the pumper?"  Mike pointed at a shape covered by a tarp, trying to distract the distraught woman.**

**Jackie nodded and wiped her eyes.  "You can take a look if you want to," she started filling a bucket**

**Mike uncoverd the old machine.  Even in the dimly lit barn the brass shone with a warm glimmer. "Wow, what a beauty."**

**Johnny paused in his watering task take a look at the old machine.**

**"It looks like it's made mostly of brass," Mike ran his hand down a length of the cool metal.**

**Jackie looked over from her task of replacing a full bucket with an empty one. "Yes, six tons of brass."**

**"Six tons! And two horses can pull it?" Chet whistled.**

**"At a dead run," the woman stated and smiled at Johnny as he hurried over to take a bucket to a stall.**

** "Where does this one go," Marko asked as took the next full bucket.**

**"Skeeters stall, third one down on the left," Jackie smiled her thanks as she pointed.**

**"What can we do to help?" Chet asked as he helped Mike put the cover back on the pumper.**

**"We're almost done here," Jackie looked at the two men.  "The chickens need fed and the eggs need to be gathered.**

**"Eggs? Like in breakfast?" Chet's eyes lit up.  "Let me at those chickens!" Laughing Jackie gave him a small pail of feed and Mike a basket for the eggs. The two went out the back of the barn to the chicken coop.**

**"I'd almost pay money to see them and the chickens." Marco chuckled as he waited for a full bucket.**

**"City boys?"**

**"Pretty much." Johnny snorted making them all laugh.**

**The last bucket in place the three stood just outside the barn door relishing the first sun they had seen in days.  A stiff breeze seemed to want to push them back in the barn. Still, the wind was a welcome change from the rain.  Finally the three slowly walked back to the house.  They stood a long while just soaking up the warm sun. **

**Shortly Chet and Mike hurried from the barn.  "We got the eggs, but I don't think this will be enough for breakfast," Chet said as he caught up to them.  He tilted the basket to show the four brown eggs in the bottom.**

**"You should have more than that,' Jackie frowned.  Then she looked at them with a sigh.  "You didn't look under the hens still sitting, did you?"**

**Well, I tried, but I got pecked," Mike showed them a gash on his hand. He yanked it back as Johnny and Marco howled with laughter at their friends.**

**Jackie swallowed hard to keep from laughing. "I'll go get the eggs." She took the basket and walked back toward the barn, waving off the offers to help.**

**Still chuckling Johnny followed the three men to the house.   As they passed the parked squad Johnny started sniffing the air.  "What is that smell?" He sniffed at the red hood. **

**"I know, I noticed it when we came out," Mike agreed sniffing around. **

**Johnny opened the hood on the squad and moaned at the sight,  ""Oh great!"**

**"Wow," Marco gasped at the charred interior.**

**"The lightening must have exploded the battery," Mike noted as they examined the damage. As Johnny jumped in and tried to start the engine Mike shook his head.  "Probably fried the electrical system."**

**Jackie came up with a basket full of eggs.  "See if my truck runs.  The keys are in it." Marco climbed in and turned the ignition.**

**"Both are fried," Mike shook his head again.**

**"Speaking of fried," Chet rubbed his hands together. "How about a couple of eggs over easy?"**

**"How about scrambled," Jackie countered as they all started up the back steps.**

**"Scrambled is good.  I can live with that," Chet agreed as they took off their coats and hung them up.**

**Hank was putting more coffee on to brew as the group entered the kitchen. Johnny told his captain about the squad.  "That's just great. There is a crew working on the mudslides now but there are three small slides before they get to the engine." Hank sighed.**

**"What about the other direction?" Mike questioned.**

**"Even worse that way." Hank shook his head.**

**"What about a chopper?" Johnny asked glancing at Jackie.  The young woman's smile had disappeared. **

**"The sweeps of the area shows no place to land on this side of either slide." Hank told them.  "With the wind so strong they can't use a drop line to get Sarah to the hospital." The captain felt bad for Jackie as he related the situation.  He had suggested having his men carry the girl out on foot in the stokes but Brackett hadn't liked the idea. It was too far and too much unstable mud to climb over.**

**Jackie sighed and glanced down at the basket of eggs she still held.  Not saying a word, she set the basket on the table and hurriedly put an iron skillet on the stove.  She disappeared into the pantry.  She returned and placed a slab of bacon into the pan to fry.**

**"Could you keep an eye on this?  I want to check on Sarah." Jackie asked the men avoiding their sympathetic looks.**

**"Sure, take as long as you want.  We can manage," Hank assured her.**

**Johnny poured a cup of coffee for Roy then one for himself.  He followed after Jackie up the stairs.   Gratefully Roy accepted the mug.  The little girl appeared to be asleep.**

**"How is she," Jackie asked softly slowly sitting in the chair by the bed.**

**"She stable," Roy answered carefully.**

**"How is her leg," Jackie was more specific this time unable to stop herself from staring at the limb.**

**Roy shook his head.  "Not good.  If we can't get her to the hospital soon," He left the rest unsaid.**

**Jackie nodded as if she had all ready known the answer.**

**"Roy, I can watch her while you take a break," Johnny offered as he studied the record of vital signs near the bio-phone.**

**"Okay, sure," Roy agreed. He looked at his watch.  "In ten minutes report to Rampart." With his mug in hand, Roy went downstairs.**

**Jackie lightly stroked the girl's arm.  "I feel so helpless," She whispered.**

**"I can understand that," Johnny knew the feeling well.**

**A long moment of silence passed.  Jackie sighed.  "I better go down and fix breakfast.  I'll save you a few eggs and some bacon," She assured him.**

**"Thanks.  You don't have to go down.  The guys can fend for themselves," Johnny told her.**

**"That's okay.  I don't mind.... I need to do something," Jackie's voice broke a little. "To keep busy." She gently squeezed the little hand she held and turned and left.**

**If he listened carefully Johnny could hear voices coming from the kitchen.  He checked his watch then started pumping up the BP cuff on the girl's arm. Sandy moaned and opened her eyes.**

**"Hey sweetie, it's okay.  I'm just checking things," Johnny reassured her. He was a little surprise there wasn't more pain her face.  Then he glanced at the last time she had been given medication for the pain, only fifteen minutes ago.**

**"Where's Mr. DeSoto?" Sandy followed Johnny's movements with her eyes.**

**"He's taking a break," Johnny told her as he wrote down her vitals. **

**"Can I ask you a question?" Sandy's face was serious.**

**"Sure," Johnny knelt closer giving her his full attention.**

**"You gotta promise you'll answer honest.  Not just what you'd tell a little kid," Sandy said emphatically.**

**"Okay, I'll answer the best I can," Johnny promised.**

**The girl regarded him critically for a moment then sighed.  "Okay, Mr. DeSoto said you know about horses and riding and stuff?"**

**Johnny nodded. "I grew up riding horses."**

**Sandy looked at him for a long moment again.  "What I was wondering is, can a person with only one leg ride a horse?"**

**Johnny felt his stomach drop.  He took a deep breath and struggled to keep the look of shock from his face.  He almost started to tell her not to worry about it, but the little girl watched him intently.**

**"I don't know for sure," Johnny began carefully then he frowned.  "Did you ask Roy?"**

**"I was going to but when Mr. DeSoto said you rode and roped, I thought you'd know better," The girl explained.**

**"Oh," He was back on the hook. Johnny considered the girl's position.  Obviously she had overheard some of the conversations with Rampart.  Now she was trying to fit one leg into her life.  "This is the way I look at it," Johnny looked her straight in the eyes.  "If doing something is very important to a person, that person can usually find a way to do it."**

**Sandy sighed.  "That sound like something my Daddy would say," She pressed the question farther.  "Have you ever seen someone with one leg ride a horse?"**

**It was Johnny's turn to sigh.  "No, I can't say I have," He admitted.  His answer didn't seem to upset the little girl.  Johnny checked his watch and turned on the bio-phone.**

**"Rampart, Squad 51," Johnny reported the updated vitals to Dr. Brackett.  He was about to sign off when Sandy stopped him.**

**"Wait!  Is Dr. Brackett really smart?" She asked.**

**"Very smart," Johnny assured her smiling.  "He's the head of the emergency department at Rampart."**

**"Ask him for me.  Please," Sandy prodded. At first it took a moment for Johnny to remember what the question was.  "Please ask him," The girl insisted.**

**"Okay, I'll ask him. Rampart?" Johnny paused.  "The patient wants me to ask you a question for her."**

**Dixie and Kel looked at each other and smiled.  The innocence of a child.  Brackett thought.  "Go ahead 51."**

**Johnny's voice was sympathetic as he relayed the question to the unsuspecting physician.  "Can a person with one leg ride a horse?" At least they don't have to look the little girl in the face and answer like I did.  Johnny thought.**

**"Oh God," Dixie said under her breath.**

**Brackett was stunned by the question.  He struggled with how to answer.  **

**When the doctor finally spoke Johnny gave a snort.  "Doc, that's the same thing I said." Johnny looked at Sandy and shrugged.**

**"Ask him if he's seen anybody." Sandy prompted.**

**The question was put to Brackett.  "Nope," Johnny shook his head as he relayed the answer.  "Ten four Rampart." **

**"51 is there an ETA on transporting yet?" Brackett asked.**

**"Not yet, Rampart, They are working on it." Johnny updated the doctor on the situation.**

**"Ten four, 51, report in an hour." **

**"Ten four, Rampart," Johnny returned the receiver and turned the machine off then wrote down the time.**

*****************************************************************************

**"It must be at least a mile to where the engine is Cap.  We aren't walking all the way there, are we?" Chet took another piece of toast.**

**"Yes Kelly," Hank finished the food on his plate and leaned back waiting for Chet to argue some more.**

**"Don't you have a tractor here?  Most farms do." Mike asked.**

**"My younger brother Phil was helping to pull stumps in the lower pasture. He got in a hurry and broke an the tractor." Jackie explained.  "That's why Jim went to San Diego for a part."**

**"So it's back to walking." Marco sighed.**

**"You don't have to walk," Samuel told them.  "You could ride."**

**"I'm not getting on any horse," Mike announced firmly.  **

**"Not on a horse, on a wagon," Samuel persisted.**

**Jackie realized what her nephew meant.  "I could hitch up Cappy and Chester to the wagon we use for hay rides," She shrugged.  "It would be faster then walking."**

**Mike looked doubtful but waited for the Captain to accept or decline the offer.**

**"Great!  Sounds like a plan to me," Hank turned to Roy.  "Will both of you need to stay with Sandy?"**

**"No, I think one of us can manage," Roy sipped his coffee. "I'll relieve Johnny so he can eat something," Roy paused and grinned.  "And so he can help shovel."**

**"Roy, the way you think, you definitely are captain material," Hank laughed and slapped the older paramedic on the shoulder.**

****************************

**"I'll harness Chester.  You can copy what I'm doing and harness Cappy," Jackie told Johnny as she opened the stall gate and led out a huge jet-black horse.  The horse snorted, which stopped Mike in his tracks.  The fireman retreated to the far side of the barn as the big horse pranced in place.**

**Johnny led Cappy out into the isle of the barn.  The dingy black of the old horse made him a sad contrast to the younger animal's steel blue sheen.  Scars marred the horse's body and his head was a frosty gray.**

**Jackie had her hands full positioning the younger horse under the harness.  The woman's quiet persistence paid off.  Finally Chester stood still long enough for the harness to be lowered on to his wide back.**

**Fascinated with the process, Johnny watched as Jackie quickly buckled the straps of the harness in place.  Ready to give it a try, he led Cappy under the pulleys, which held the horse's harness.  Johnny never had handled a horse of this size before and was grateful Cappy stood still on his own.**

**Soon the horses stood harnessed as a team.  Jackie asked someone to open the barn doors wide.  Chester stood pawing and snorting while Cappy stood patiently waiting. She led the team to the wagon and in a minute the team was hitched and ready to go.  "Hop in," She told them as she climbed to the bench seat at the front of the flat bed wagon.**

**"We need to get the shovels from the squad," Hank reminded her as he climbed in the back since Johnny had all ready claimed the one beside the young woman.**

**"We'll get them as we pass by the house," Jackie nodded.**

**"Okay, men, get in," Hank ordered.  Marco and Chet got in the back.  Mike approached the wagon reluctantly.  He looked about ready to run when Chester started pawing the ground with renewed vigor.**

**"Why does he do that?" Mike asked backing away from the rig.**

**"He's been cooped up with this rain for several days, now.  Chester's just feeling frisky," Jackie only now noticed the engineer's distrust of the horses.  "Mike, I've driven children with this team.  You really don't have to be afraid of anything."**

**"I'm not afraid," Mike answered sharply.  Summoning all his courage, he took a seat at the very back of the wagon bed.**

**"Good.  Hang on," Jackie warned.  The wagon lurched forward**

**Hank saw Mike close his eyes as they passed through the doorway of the barn.  A pause at the squad caused Chester to paw and snort impatiently.  Chet and Marco quickly loaded the shovels before Mike could panic and bolt from the wagon.  Once everyone was back on the wagon, Jackie turned the team to the driveway leading to the front of the house.  Halfway down the fenced lined lane, Jackie let the horses move faster.**

*********************************************************************

**Roy could hear the rattle of the wagon going down the drive.  Samuel ran to the window to watch.  When the boy couldn't see the horses any more he took a seat beside his sister's bed.  Roy stifled a yawn. With little to do he began to feel the effects of not much sleep.  He wondered if he had made a mistake sending Johnny with the others.  At least they could have kept each other awake. He stood up and stretched.  Roy's legs felt like rubber as he paced the room a little.**

**"Would you read to me?" Sandy's soft voice penetrated Roy's sleepy mind.**

**"Sure, What do you want me to read?" Roy moved his chair closer to the head of the bed.**

**"Sami, could you get a book?" Sandy asked.**

**"Okay, I know just he one too." The boy ran out of the room and soon galloped back.  "Here."**

**Roy took the thick book Samuel held out to him.  He hadn't expected a novel.  Oh well, it'll pass the time.  He thought as he read the name.  "Black Beauty, I haven't read this since I was a kid." He told them as he began reading. Soon Roy found himself as engrossed in the story as the children.**

**After a short time Roy paused to report vitals to Rampart. Roy laughed when Brackett questioned his hoarse voice.**

**"I've been ordered by Dr. Brackett to take a break from reading." Roy told the children as he turned off the biophone.  "I'm going to run down and get some more coffee.  I'll be right back."**

**While he was down stairs, Roy took the time to change back into his uniform.  He nervously looked around for the dog.  And was surprised to see her quietly ignoring him.  He almost spoke to her but thought he had better let a sleeping dog lay.  **

**As Roy hurried back to the injured girl, he heard the children's' voices drifting down the hallway.  He paused to listen.**

**"Even if you can't ride alone, Sandy, You can always ride in front of me," Samuel promised.  "I'll hold you so you won't fall off and you can hold the reins."**

**"Thanks Sami," Sandy's voice was weak compared to her brother's "I wish I knew if I could ride with one leg."**

**Roy closed his eyes at the sadness in the girl's voice.**

**"Are you sure they're going to cut it off?" Samuel asked gravely.**

**"Pretty sure, from what I've overheard.  Grown-ups don't tell kids nothing," Sandy yawned.  "I'm tired."**

**Roy slowly continued his return to the bedroom.  He took the seat by his equipment, setting the coffee cup on the nightstand.**

**"Why don't you rest for a little while," Roy suggested, silently wishing he could.  "When you wake up, I'll read some more." He checked her blood pressure just to be sure her weariness wasn't something serious.**

**"I am sleepy," Sandy yawned again causing Roy to yawn.**

**"You're sleepy too," Samuel told the paramedic.**

**"Yea, you're right about that," Roy sipped his coffee.**

**"Why don't you take a nap," the boy suggested.**

**"That's okay, I'll survive," Roy smiled then yawned again.  He watched Samuel swing his legs back and forth. He felt hypnotized by the movement. His yawns and his blinks became longer.  Slowly Roy's head nodded and he dozed in the chair.**

**Roy heard a sound by the door. He held his breath as the source of the noise slowly came into the room.  He glanced around for Samuel but the boy wasn't there.  The dog gazed at him for a long time. He felt as if he was being evaluated.  Kira's eyes glanced at the bed then back to him.**

**"She's okay."  Roy ventured waiting to see what the dog would do.  Quietly as if trying not to scare him, Kira slipped between him and the bed.  Ever so gently the dog rose up and laid her head by the little girl's face.  She gave a soft whine.  Sandy roused and patted the dog then drifted back to sleep. Kira dropped back to the floor and gave Roy a quick glance then padded out of the room. He let out the breath he'd been holding as he marveled at the dog's empathy.**

** **************************************************************************

**Mike was the only one not smiling over the new experience.  He clung tightly to the wooden side panels hoping the ride wouldn't last long.**

**"This is great," Johnny said as the team easily turned on to the road.  He rubbed his hands together.  "Could I drive them?" He asked eagerly.  The cold look of appraisal from Jackie surprised him.**

**Finally she nodded.  "Gently, don't saw on their mouths.  Gentle tugs are all you need."**

**Grinning Johnny took the offered lines.  The horses' ears flicked back as they acknowledged a different hand on the reins.  Instantly Chester began moving faster.**

**"Easy," Johnny called out and tried to slow the horses.  Gentle tugs, hell.  He thought.  The horse completely ignored his tugs.**

**"Relax, Where is he going to go?" Jackie commented.  "Make them move out more then slow them down."**

**Hank spoke up softly behind them.  "Hey, if you go much faster, I think Stoker is going to bail out and he doesn't have a parachute," he warned.**

**Jackie took the lines back and Chester settled down immediately.  In a short time the wagon full of firefighters came to the buried fire truck.  **

**Hank stood in the wagon to survey the mudslide.  More mud had slid down on to the truck since the men had left yesterday.  Covering the driver's side door it peaked halfway up the window and tapered down toward the back of the engine. "Well, I thought it would be worse," Hank sighed in relief.**

**The first off the wagon, Mike walked toward the fire truck shaking his head.  The station was the captain's but the engine belonged to him. The other men quickly joined the engineer.  With determined resign the firefighters attacked the mudslide.**

**For a short time Jackie watched while tending her horses.  Still in the driver's seat Jackie called to the captain her intentions. "Chester is getting antsy just standing.  I'm going to take them down the road.  I'll be back in a little bit."**

**Hank waved his hand to indicate he had heard her.  Then he watched her turn the team around and the wagon rattled down the road.**

**Mike climbed to the top of the mud and began clearing the door.  The engineer thrust his shovel in hard to pry the muck away.  It came to a jolting stop with a loud clank. "Ouch," Mike was forced to drop the handle as it vibrated.**

**"What did you hit?" Johnny asked throwing another pile of dirt aside.**

**"I don't know.  A rock I think," Mike picked up the shovel and gingerly scrapped at the mud surrounding the engines door.  "Oh no."**

**The others heard the defeated cry come from the engineer.  "What?" Hank joined him leaning against the truck's frame.**

**"Look," With his shovel, Mike out lined the shape about six feet across.  "A huge boulder."**

**"Wow, I don't think we'll be able to move that," Hank examined how the rock rested against the fire truck.**

**"Cap," Mike tapped him.  "If we can get the pry bars, I bet we could push it off to the side." He pointed to the area the men had been working.  "What do you think?"**

**"Maybe, We'll have to clear off more over there.  But that just might work," Hank patted Mike's shoulder and jumped down where the other's still shoveled.  "Hey Chet, see if you can get to the pry bars on the engine.  John, Marco, we need all this cleared away." The captain used his shovel he had to indicate where them to dig.**

**It took better than a half hour to get to the pry bars in the engine.  "I gott'em," Chet announced as he held the long metal bars above his head in triumph.**

**"Great, John, Marco, let's see how this is going to work," Hank put his shovel aside and climbed to the opposite side of the boulder.  The men followed the Captain.  **

**Mike had dug away the mud to find the bottom of the stone.   The rock rested on a couple feet of dirt. The two pry bars were positioned beneath the huge boulder.   Mike pressed his back against the engine frame as he tried to get leverage above the bar.  Hank put his strength to the same lever.  The other three firemen leaned on the second bar.**

**"Okay, all together, 1, 2, 3," Hank counted out. And the men heaved their weight on the poles.**

**After a couple minutes Johnny asked, "Are we budging it at all?" He panted and studied the rock to see if signs of movement could be seen.**

**"I felt it give some," Mike asserted. "A couple more should get it going."**

**Hank let the men catch their breath.  Then they tried again. On the third attempt everyone felt the boulder move.**

**"All right!" Johnny doubled his efforts with the minute reward.**

**Suddenly without warning, the soil beneath Mike's feet shriveled away like sand in an hourglass.  The engineer couldn't stop himself from sliding into a hole, which appeared next to the boulder and engine.  With the force coming from only one pry bar the stone shifted slowly back toward the cavity pinning Mike against the fire truck.  **

**"Arrgggh," The engineer felt the air being squeezed from his chest as the rock settled onto his left side.**

********************************************************************************

**Roy's tired daze shattered when the handy talky on the dresser by his head blared.**

**"LA Engine 51, we have a code I. fireman trapped under a boulder.  We need immediate assistance.  Repeat we have a code I." Roy bolted to his feet at the sound of his captain's voice.**

**"Stand by 51," The dispatcher answered**

**Roy wanted to break in and ask what happened but he knew he had to wait for the dispatcher's response.**

**"Engine 51, 6 camp crewman are hiking to your location.  ETA twenty minutes."**

**"LA This man doesn't have twenty minutes."**

**"Stand by 51" Another long wait followed.**

**Roy couldn't stand it any longer.  "DeSoto to Captain Stanley, can you give any vitals."**

**"Stoker is pinned between the engine and a boulder.  Breathing is shallow and labored," Captain Stanley gave the information that Roy really wanted.**

**"Mr. Stoker is the quiet one without the mustache, right?" Samuel asked.**

**"Yea, he's the quiet one," Roy nodded as he tiredly sank back down in the chair.**

** ******************************************************************************

**"Mike!" The men called frantically.  Johnny caught the pain and fear in the fireman's eyes as the injured man gasped for air.  "Easy, Mike.   We'll get you out," Johnny didn't really know how.  They had just failed with five men in trying to move the stone.  The paramedic check the trapped man's breathing.  The ragged gasps became increasingly shallow.  "Chet, can you get to the O2?" Johnny asked as he felt around where the boulder rested on Mike's body. **

**The man was pinned upright against the door of the engine.  His chest bore the weight of the leaning stone. Marco brought wooden blocks to shore up the rock and to ease the pressure on the engineer.  But he couldn't find a way to secure the mass without the risk of injuring Mike further. The mud made the base unstable.  Mike's body was in the way to put blocks between the stone and the engine.**

**Johnny tried hard to keep the fear from his face as he reassured his friend.  "Stay calm Mike.  Slow easy breaths, Okay?" Johnny suggested.  Chet arrived with the oxygen.  "This should help." Johnny hoped the engineer didn't notice his hands shaking as he put the oxygen mask on the man's face.**

**"Keep an eye on him Marco," Johnny stepped to the side motioning to his captain.  "Cap, the boulder is acting like a boa constrictor.  The deeper Mike breathes the more it settles on him" Johnny didn't attempt to hide the fear now.  "Soon he's not going to have the strength to draw another breath."**

**Hank's face was drawn and pale.  He alone was responsible for his men.  His mouth went dry as he stared at Mike struggling for air.  Many times his men had been hurt in fires or falls but right now, right here, in all probability they were going to watch their crew mate die.**

**Shaking off the luxury of wallowing in his guilt, Hank shouted to the others.  "Come on John, let's get those pry bars in place. Chet, Marco, let's do this!" The four men strained and pushed against the iron poles.  After a couple of minutes they all leaned against the bars panting.**

**As Johnny glanced at the pinned man, he noticed Mike's lips tinged with blue despite the flow of oxygen. Still trying to catch their breath the men didn't hear the clop of horses' hooves approaching.**

**"How's it going?" Jackie called to them.  From her point of view, she couldn't see the trapped man.  The firemen were too tired to answer.  **

**Johnny stepped to a higher place to wave. When he saw the huge horses an idea flashed into his mind.  He leaped over the mudslide and landed running.  He reached Jackie before she could go back down the road.  Johnny grabbed Cappy's bridle.  "How much can the team pull?" He demanded   "How much weight?"**

**His frantic manner confused her." I don't understand," Jackie hesitated and frowned.**

**Angrily, Johnny jabbed a finger toward the boulder.  "Could they pull that?" he asked.**

**"Well, I think so," Jackie answered but was still confused.**

**"Are you sure?  Mike is pinned on the other side.  He's going to die if we don't get it off him now," The paramedic tried hard to suppress the anger and frustration he felt and not shove it onto the young woman.**

**Johnny's strange behavior finally had a reason. "OH NO," Jackie cried.  She leaped off the wagon and scrambled up the mud to see. Instead of looking at the trapped man, she examined the boulder.  "Do you have some rope to go around it?" **

**Johnny nodded. "Cap, we've got a plan," He yelled in triumph.  Quickly, he found the rope on the engine.  With Marco's help, they hurriedly began making a sling to put around the stone. They could hear Chet's and the Captain's voices encouraging Mike to hang on.  As Marco and Johnny worked rapidly they heard Jackie with the team of horses.**

**"What is she doing"?  Marco finally had to ask.**

**Johnny glanced up for a moment,  "She's getting them to pull at the same time on the first lunge." He replied and added.  "Are you finished?" He began to grab up the excess rope.**

**Marco tied another knot. "Done." Quickly they slipped the harness over the boulder and made a few adjustments.  **

**"This is ready," Johnny yelled. He tossed the line the horses would be hitched down to the road.  Jackie quickly unhitched the team and drove them into position.**

**"Marco, I'm going to help with Mike," Johnny called over his shoulder.**

**"I'm going to pry from behind," Marco told Jackie as she hitched to team to the rope. Marco scrambled to the other side of the rock glad to have something to do.  Chet joined him on the pry bar.  Barely conscious, Mike's breathing efforts were failing.  Johnny took a position to support the engineer once the weight of the rock was off the man's chest.**

**"Can those horses really pull that much?" Hank asked quietly, standing near by to help the paramedic.**

**"I'm pretty sure they can.  The main problem is getting it unstuck from the mud," Johnny replied.  Then he shouted.  "We're ready. Let's go!"**

**"Okay." Jackie soft voice drifted across the boulder.  Her next words weren't directed at the men but to the team of horses.  **

**A slap of leather echoed down the road as the horses lunged against their harnesses.  The rock didn't budge.  Again the men heard the harness shake as the horses sprang forward.  The third time Hank heard the horses try to pull the stone, all the hope he had conjured up for this wild plan vanished.  Mike would die.  Gazing at the young engineer barely breathing, Hank felt sick to his stomach.  Faintly another attempt by the horses registered to his ears.**

**"Hey, it moved!" Marco cried out, jamming the pry bar into the crack.  Again the horses surged against their collars.  Marco and Chet wedged the pole further into the hole.  At the next effort from the team, a slurp from the mud announced the stone's movement. The rope hummed against the strain as the boulder slowly moved away from the engine.**

**Johnny caught Mike when the engineer was finally free of the crushing weight.  But paramedic knew the man wasn't free of danger.  With the Captain's help Johnny eased him to the ground and laid him flat.  Mike struggled to sit up. "Can't breath," He mouthed.**

**"Cap, support his back, will ya?" Johnny asked as he helped Mike into a sitting position.  He unbuttoned the man's shirt and gently palpated the injured area.  Chet and Marco knelt next to Mike, ready to help if they could.**

**"Let's get him back to the house.  I'll need to get vitals and probably start an IV," Johnny told them.  "How you doing, Mike?" The man groaned in response.  "Hang in there, buddy."**

**"Do you need a back board?" Marco asked.**

**"No, he needs to sit up," Johnny said as he waved to get Jackie's attention.  The team had pulled the stone off of the road.  She unhooked them and headed toward the men until Johnny pointed to the wagon.  She tooked the team to the rig and brought it over to the injured man.  **

**His friends put Mike in the back of the wagon.  Chet supported his back as Marco put the tank of oxygen next to the injured man.  Johnny climbed in beside Mike.  The Captain joined Jackie on the driver's seat for the trip back to the house.**

**"Okay, a nice easy trip," Johnny requested.**

**Jackie looked at the paramedic doubtfully.  "This isn't a cadlilac," She told him as the horses began to walk.  The team barely walked ten feet when Mike cried out in pain as the wheel bumped the cart around.**

**"Hold up.  He can't take this," Johnny tried to think of something else.  The stokes would be too awkward.  Mike had to sit up to be able to breath.  One of them would have to support his back as the other three carried it.  Johnny shook his head.**

**"What about the stokes?" Chet asked what Johnny had all ready debated with himself.**

**"Too unstable.  He has to sit up remember?" Johnny looked around trying to think of something else.**

**"If he rode on Cappy, he wouldn't feel the bumps of the wagon," Jackie said thoughtfully.**

**Even in his condition, the fear Mike had for the horses showed as he shook his head.  "Mike, you don't have any choice.  I'll be right behind you.  You won't fall." Johnny reassured him and gave a nod to Jackie.  **

**She jumped down and unharnessed the old horse.  Cappy's neck was sweaty and the veteran horse hung his head tiredly.  "Just one more thing Cappy.  Then you can rest," Jackie gave him a consoling pat as she led him next to the wagon.  Johnny slipped onto Cappy's back.  With the engineer protesting as much as he could, Mike's crewmates transferred him to the broad back of the draft horse in front of the paramedic.**

**"Lean back Mike, I won't let you fall," Johnny wrapped his arms around his patient and grabbed the horse's thick mane.  Mike clutched Johnny's forearms with a death grip making marks in the skin.  Jackie tied Cappy to the seat of the wagon so the oxygen could remain on the wagon as the horse moved beside the rig.  She climbed back to the driver seat and with a nod from Johnny started the wagon down the rode again.**

**"This is much better," Johnny said relieved as the gentle horse broke into a slow smooth trot.  Still the trip going back to the house was much slower.  It seemed an eternity before the rig reached the driveway.  **

******************************************************************************For an eternity, Roy waited for news of his injured friend.  He knew the others were too busy trying to get Mike free to keep him informed.**

**"Stanley to DeSoto," the ht crackled.  "Stoker's free.  We're on our way back to the house."**

**"How's he doing?" Roy asked.**

**"Hanging in there," Hank's voice didn't sound optimistic.**

**"Ten four," Roy replied.  He almost turned on the biophone to inform Rampart.  But instead he picked up a piece of paper with some numbers on it.  The biophone's battery lasted two hours tops.  The best Johnny and him could estimate, it had maybe fifteen minutes of power left.  Afterwards they would have to go through the dispatcher with the ht, which also ran on batteries.**

********************************************************************************

**As Johnny watched the white fence of the pasture pass by something began to register in his mind.  A narrow pasture and the drive, He thought.  Too many trees on that side.  It's too bad that fence is there.  A chopper could land there. Maybe.**

**"Cap!  If the fence wasn't there, could a chopper land?" Johnny question.  He tried to point but Mike's grip on his arms wouldn't let him.**

**Hank studied the scene slowly passing. "You know I think it could," He nodded. "But it would take a long time to pull up all those fence posts."**

**Jackie stopped the wagon.  "To hell with pulling them out.  We can cut the damn things off to the ground," She declared excitedly.**

**"Great let's get to the house," Johnny agreed anxiously.  But the woman didn't move the horse.**

**"Why don't we just leave you two here," Jackie pointed to a nearby tree.  "We can get to the house and back faster with the stuff you need and when the chopper comes we would just have to bring Mike back here anyway." She explained hurriedly.**

**"That's a good idea.  Chet, you stay with John and Mike," Hank ordered.  "We'll get the equipment."**

**"Don't forget, I'll need the extra BP cuff from the trauma box in the squad," Johnny reminded Marco as the firemen eased Mike against the tree.  "And..."**

**"John, I'll bring the whole trauma box, don't worry," Marco assured the paramedic then turned and followed the Captain back to the wagon.**

**As Hank and Marco settled into their seats, Jackie had the wagon moving.   The next moment Chester broke into a dead run at the woman's urging.  The men clung to the bouncing wagon.  Cappy tied to the back of the wagon struggled to keep up with the younger horse's pace.  Soon the rig pulled up to the backdoor.  Everyone knew what they had to do.**

**"I'll get the chain saw and stuff we need from the squad," Marco yelled as he raced for the truck.**

**Hank ran through the kitchen and up the stairs.  Jackie was close behind him.  Roy knew they were coming and had the drug box and bio-phone ready.  The Captain grabbed them as Jackie quickly checked on her niece.**

**"Sami, I need you to put Cappy in his stall for me.  Give him some hay, Okay?" Jackie took the boy's hand.**

**"What about my arm?" Samuel asked.**

**"You won't get it dirty just doing that," Jackie told him as she hurried the boy down the stairs.**

**The wagon with the needed equipment was moving down the drive before Samuel had Cappy halfway to the barn.  A vibration in the air scared the young horse pulling the wagon as he galloped back down the drive.   Jackie had her hands full for a moment but her skill soon had Chester under control.  **

**"Chopper 10, we're going to cut the fence down.  Tell us when there's enough room to land," Hank watched the helicopter make another pass.**

**"Ten four 51," replied the pilot.**

**Even before the wagon came to a complete stop, Marco leaped off and raced toward the fence line.  Chet follow to help with the posts.**

**Hank set the drug box by Johnny then opened the bio-phone.  Quickly the paramedic took vitals signs from the injured firefighter.**

**"Rampart County 51," Hank paused.**

**"Go ahead 51," Dixie's voice answered**

**"Vitals on the firefighter are, pulse 134, respiration's 10 shallow and labored.  He is cyanotic.  BP 87 over 60." the Captain waited for Johnny to give him more to relay.  "The left rib cage is sunken probable collapsed lung," he repeated the paramedic's evaluation.  Then he told Johnny the hospital's instructions.**

**"Ten four Rampart.  We'll have transportation for both victims in a few minutes." Hank related.**

**"Ten four 51, that's the best news I've heard from you," Brackett's voice sounded relieved.**

**"You can say that again, Doc," Hank agreed.**

**The Captain looked up from the bio-phone to see Jackie watching Johnny work on Mike. He took the IV the paramedic handed him.  I need to go help bring Sandy here, he thought as he weighed all the factors.  No, Johnny needs help with Mike. If I go back and he has to call Chet and Marco to help, it will slow down making a place for the chopper to land.  Hank glanced at the men working on the fence.  Definitely a two-man job. He nodded as he sighed and gazed back at the engineer struggling to breath.  Hank wasn't a paramedic but he knew even a small delay could mean life or death for Mike    "Can you go back and get Sandy by yourself?  Or will you need some help?" he finally asked Jackie. He put his trust in his men knowning their jobs.  Roy would make sure the girl was brought down the lane safely.**

**"Roy and I can carry her down," Jackie answered then turned the wagon around.  "Come on Chester, you're doing great," To the woman it was an understatement.  The young draft horse had never stood still on his own, yet, when they had gone into the house Chester had not moved a hoof.  Even now as she galloped the wagon back down the drive the horse controlled his urge to run out of control.**

**Roy tucked a blanket around Sandy.  The captain had radioed him that Jackie was on her way.**

**"Do I get to go in the 'copter too?" Samuel asked watching.**

**"No, not yet.  There won't be enough room," Roy explained to the disappointed boy.**

**Jackie appeared at the doorway of the room.  Breathlessly she asked. "Ready?"**

**Roy nodded.  "Take that end.  I'll hold the IVs." Together they lifted the backboard and carried the little girl down the stairs to the wagon.  Roy climbed in next to her holding the IV bags.  "Okay, Let's go."**

**Jackie boosted Samuel up to the seat.  "Oh, wait.  I forgot something." She raced back into the house.**

**Roy frowned impatiently but he didn't have long to wait.**

**"Here is parental permission for the doctors," Jackie handed him a paper.**

**Roy took and folded it up before he slipped it into his shirt pocket.  "Good thing you thought of that.  It will make things a lot easier."**

**"Roy, there won't be room on the chopper for me to go with Sandy, will there?" Jackie asked quietly.**

**He shook his head,  "I'm sorry."**

**Jackie looked down then back into Roy's eyes.  "Would you...maybe it's too much to ask.  You've done so much." Jackie said in a rush.  "Would you stay with her?  Until I can get there, or her folks?"**

**"No, it's not too much to ask." Roy assured her.  "I was going to anyway." He smiled down at Sandy.  "She's my little girl now."**

**"Thank you," Jackie fought back tears and quickly took the driver seat.  She picked up the reins and drove slowly down the lane.**

**The helicopter landed just as the wagon arrived.  Quickly the patients were loaded.  Johnny and Roy climbed in as soon as all their equipment was loaded.  Hank shut the door for them and ran out of the copter's way. **

**The group below watched as the helicopter took off and steadily grew smaller in the sky. They all looked at each other. All felt the sudden absence of activity.  Jackie spoke first.**

**"Do you want to go back to the engine?" she asked.**

**At this point Hank could care less about the damn engine but he knew they should start to work on the mud again.  He felt totally drained of energy.  Looking at his remaining two firefighters he knew they felt the same.**

**"How about some coffee first?" Hank finally suggested.  Chet and Marco sighed in relief as they climbed wearily on to the wagon with their captain.**

***********************************************************

**The Emergency room's doctors were ready when the victims came through the door.   "We've got an OR ready," Dr. Early paused to glance at the injured firefighter and pointed the direction.  "We'll have to get a chest tube in.  Let's move," he urged.**

**Johnny followed the gurney holding the IV.  In a minute the nurses had Mike stripped and draped for surgery. Carol firmly backed Johnny out of the room.   The door closed in his face as Johnny left the fate of his friend up to the skill of the doctors.  Dr. Morton nodded to Johnny before he burst into the OR and demand vitals from the nurses.  **

**The responsibility of looking after someone gone, Johnny suddenly felt very tired.  He leaned back against the wall rubbing his eyes.  **

**"Are you okay, Johnny?"**

**He looked into Dixie's concerned face. "Yea, Dix, I'm okay.  I think I just hit the wall.  If you know what I mean." Johnny said softly.**

**Dixie took his arm.  "Come on, coffee's on.  Roy is in the lounge.  I'll let you know about Mike." She led him to the doctor's lounge.  **

**Roy sat the table hunched over a cup.  In a tired daze he looked up as the pair entered. "How's Mike?" Roy asked.**

**Johnny shrugged.  "He's in surgery." the younger paramedic sank down onto the couch.  "Early and Morton are putting in a chest tube." He yawned.  **

**Roy nodded too tired to respond.  Dixie brought Johnny some coffee.**

**"Thanks," Johnny took the mug but only sipped it. "How's Sandy doing?"**

**"Brackett sent her straight to X-ray," Roy replied.  "An orthopedic surgeon is standing by."**

**"Will they be able to save her leg?" Johnny wondered.**

**"Don't know yet," Roy shook his head doubtfully.  "It's been a long time."**

**Dr. Brackett came into the lounge.  "Roy, Johnny," He nodded to them then turned to the nurse.  "Dix, when the x-rays on the girl come back, Dr. Reel will want to look at them right away," Brackett poured some coffee.  "He'll probably want to take her to surgery."**

**"I'll make the arrangements," Dixie nodded then hurried out.**

**Roy finished his coffee and stood up.  "Doc, can I see her before she is sent to the OR."**

**"Sure, Roy.  She's in three." Brackett told him.**

********************************************************************************

**The men and Samuel went into the kitchen as Jackie took the wagon to the barn.  She unhitched Chester but left his harness on him.  She fed and watered the horse lightly.  Patting him on the neck she glanced over to Cappy's stall. Jackie wasn't concerned when she saw the old horse lying in the straw.  But then she noticed the hay Samuel had thrown the horse was untouched.  Quickly she hurried to the Cappy's stall**

**"Oh Cappy," Jackie voiced her sympathy for the old horse in those two words. The horse raised his head slightly as she entered then dropped it tiredly back to the straw. The woman stroked his huge head as she told him what a good horse he was.  She left the stall for a moment.  When she returned Jackie knew the old horse had no need for the pain medication she held in her hand.  The lack of sleep and the strain of the last six hours finally caught up with her.  Jackie dropped to her knees and collapsed on the old horse's body and let the tears come.**

**When she finally managed to control herself. Jackie knew if she didn't go to the house soon someone would come looking for her.  She didn't want the men or Samuel to know about Cappy yet.   One crisis at a time, she thought.  Splashing the cold well water on her hot tear stained face, Jackie felt she could face the fireman and maybe her nephew.**

********************************************************************************

**Tears in the little girl's eyes told Roy how scared she felt before he had a chance to ask.  When Sandy saw him she started crying. Still strapped down to the backboard with her hands tied so she wouldn't pull her IV out Roy understood the girl's trapped feelings.  Between the heart breaking sobs, Roy tried to comfort his young charge.  He stroked her hair and leaned in close to her.**

**"I know you're scared, Sandy.  But soon you'll be in a room and you can relax because it will be all over." Roy assured her.**

**"Are they gonna cut off my leg?" Sandy asked tearfully.**

**Roy sighed tiredly.  "I don't know.  I don't think the Doctors know yet.  What ever they do you can be sure it's the best for you." he leaned in even closer to the girl.  "I know I'm not your dad or mom, or your aunt.  But I'll be right here when you're done in surgery," He assured her.**

**"Promise?" Sandy felt the fear leaving her as she gazed into the soft eyes of her protector.**

**"Promise.  Roy kissed her forehead.  "You're my little girl now," he grinned.  "I don't know if I'll give you back either."**

**The door opened and an unfamiliar man walked in with Dr. Brackett.**

**"Dr. Reel, this is Roy DeSoto.  He's the paramedic that brought Sandy in to Rampart." Brackett told him. "Dr. Reel will be doing the surgery on Sandy.**

**Roy shook the man's hand.  "How's it look Doc?"**

**"Are you her father?" Dr. Reel looked confused.**

**"Well, I promised a couple people," Roy gave Sandy a wink.  "I'd look after her until her parents could get here."**

********************************************************************************

**Hank had begun to worry about Jackie when the young woman finally came into the kitchen.  It was obvious she had been crying. He noticed her avoiding their concerned looks as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  If anybody had a right to cry she does.  The captain conceded.**

**"Do you still need to go back to your engine?" Jackie finally asked.**

**"Yea, but there's no hurry," Hank answered.  "The six crewman are working on it now.  But it's going to take a while to dig the engine out."**

**Jackie yawned and the three men did too.**

**"Stop that," Chet gaped again. "We'll all be sacked out here at the table if keep that up."**

**Tiredly, Jackie looked around. "Man, is this house a mess." Muddy footprints tracked from the kitchen door to the stairs and back again.**

**"We'll help you clean up," Hank patted Jackie's shoulder.**

**"I doubt if you'll have time.  Won't you want to be there when they get your engine out?" Jackie reminded him then snorted.  "Besides, my brother is coming home to a daughter in the hospital, a fence hacked down..." Jackie paused catching herself from saying something about Cappy.  "A dirty house isn't going to make much difference." The men smiled but didn't laugh.**

**When the men were ready Jackie went out and hitched Chester to the wagon.  Offers to help were firmly refused.  She pulled up near the house to pick up the fireman.   Hank lifted Samuel to the seat and climbed up beside the boy.  Marco and Chet sat tiredly in the back.**

**A welcome sight greeted the tired firefighters of station 51.  The camp crew backed the engine out of the mud as the wagon arrived.**

**"All right!" March and Chet shouted with renewed energy as they jumped off the wagon.**

**"Hey, who's going to drive the engine?" Chet rubbed his hands together in anticipation.**

**"I think I can mange," Hank told him trying not to smile from the look of disappointment on the man's face.**

**"Ah, Cap, give me a chance," Chet pleaded.**

**"Take your place, Kelly," Hank ordered.**

**Marco chuckled until he saw the little boy's face. "What's wrong Samuel?"**

**"You're all leaving?" Samuel sounded scared and disappointed.  In the short time the firemen had been around they were a source of strength for the boy.**

**"I guess so," Marco looked at the Captain.**

**"We have to get the hospital and see how Mike and Sandy are doing," Hank told the boy.**

**"Can we go see Sandy?" The boy tearfully asked.**

**"I'm afraid not," the tall man shook his head.**

**"I want to go home," Samuel buried his head in Jackie's arm and wouldn't look at the men again.**

**"Thank you Captain, Chet, Marco," Jackie barely could keep from crying herself.  "And to think I almost didn't let you in last night."**

**"I'm sure we'll see you soon.  Once the roads open up," Hank told her as the woman turned the horse and the wagon started back to the house.**

************************************************************

**Jackie made Samuel go up to the house as she took the draft horse back to the barn.  In a few minutes Jackie joined the boy in the kitchen.  Without the men, it seemed so quiet.  Even though she was exhausted Jackie began to clean up the house.   She had barely started when the sudden blast of an air horn blast shattered the silence. Then a siren whined.  Samuel ran to the front door with his aunt close behind.**

**"How about a ride to Rampart?" Hank grinned as Jackie followed her nephew out onto the porch.**

**"In a fire truck?" Samuel's eyes grew large.**

**"Isn't there some regulations against this?" Jackie hesitated.**

**"Normally yes, but not if we are transporting a patient," Hank pointed at Samuel.  "I forgot he had hurt his arm.  He needs to see a doctor."**

**"Let me grab my purse," Jackie whirled and quickly disappeared.**

**Samuel ran down the front steps to Chet waiting to give him a lift up onto the engine. "OH WOW!" The boy could hardly sit still as Chet climbed up beside him so Jackie could ride in the cab with the captain.  Marco gave her a hand up and took the seat behind her.**

** ******************************************************************

**As he paced the waiting room, the annoyed look on his partner's tired face made Roy change his path.  He walked down to the nurses' station.  Dixie wasn't there.  He sighed and turned to go back to the waiting room.  Sandy had been in surgery for two hours now.  The doctors hadn't said if the little girl would keep her leg.  Roy felt like a zombie as he mechanically put one foot in front of the other. When Roy approached the waiting room a young couple with worried faces stood at the counter talking to a nurse.  The nurse pointed at him.  Instantly, Roy knew Sandy's parents had arrived when they came over to him.**

**"Excuse me.  I'm Jim Cannon, this is my wife Melinda." The tall man's spoke. "The nurse said you brought in our daughter."**

**"Yes, I'm Roy DeSoto. This is my partner John Gage," Roy shook the man's hand.  Johnny stood up and nodded.**

**"Sandy?  How is she?" Melinda asked quickly.**

**"She's going to be fine," Roy firmly assured them.  "She's in surgery right now.  Please sit down." Roy wanted to break the bad news as easily as possible.  The couple declined and looked at him to continue.**

**"Her leg is fractured about mid thigh.  The doctors will have to determine if they can save the leg or not." Roy said gently.**

**"Oh my God," Melinda leaned against her husband and covered her mouth.  "My poor baby." **

**Jim put an arm around her and swallowed hard.  "Does Sandy know how serious it is?" he asked.**

**"All she's worried about is if she can ride a horse with one leg," Johnny snorted.**

**"Oh no," Melinda half laughed.  "She's going to be all right then."**

**"That's sounds like our Sandy," Jim smiled through a strained face. "Could you tell us the whole story?  The dispatcher, who called us had very little details."**

**"Sure. Please, sit down," Roy soon related the events of the early morning to the present.  He was just finishing when his captain's form appeared in the hallway by the admissions desk.  Jackie and Samuel came up beside him followed by Chet and Marco.**

**"Mama!'  Samuel spied his parents and dashed into their arms.  Not being able to give comfort to their daughter the couple smothered the boy with all their worried kisses.**

**"Daddy, guess what?" Samuel wiped a kiss off his cheek as Jim picked the boy up.**

**"What?"**

**"I got to ride on a fire engine," Samuel excitedly pointed to the fireman standing near by.  "With the sirens and lights and everything." Then the boy became serious.  "I think I'm going to be a fireman.  Is that okay?"**

**"That's great, Buddy," Jim hugged his young son.**

**Roy introduced the other firefighters.  "How are Sandy and Mike?" Hank asked.**

**"Both are still in surgery," Johnny glanced at his watch. "We should be hearing something pretty soon." The words were barely out of his mouth when Dr. Morton came up to the group. "How's Mike, Doc?" Johnny asked.**

**"He's still critical but stable," Morton turned to the firefighters.  "We reinflated his collapsed lung.  The other was partially collapsed so we fixed that.  He's a very lucky man.  If you hadn't gotten him here so fast, I doubt if we could have saved him. But his chances look good," Morton assured them.**

**"Thanks, Doc," Hank shook the physician's hand. "Can we see him?"**

**Morton shook his head.  "Why don't you come back tomorrow?  He should be out of intensive care by mid-afternoon and ready for a few visitors."**

**"Sure, Doc," Hank shook the man's hand again.  "Oh, could you look at Samuel's arm?" The Captain laid a hand on the boy.**

**"Sure," Morton turned to find Samuel hiding his bandaged arm behind his back.  The doctor cocked his head.  "I can still see it," he told the boy.**

**"It doesn't hurt any more," Samuel insisted.**

**"Good.  Then having me look at it won't be a problem now will it?" Morton countered.**

**"Aw, do I have to?" Samuel looked at his father.**

**"What do you think?  The man questioned.  The boy slumped knowing his fate.  "We'll go with you." Jim assured him.  Morton led the three off to a treatment room.**

**"Looks like our timing is perfect," Chet bragged. "We can give you a lift back to the station.**

**Roy looked at Jackie. "I want to wait until we hear how Sandy is doing."  
  
**

**"Oh yea," Chet nodded in agreement.**

**"You've done so much. You don't have to hang around," Jackie said gently.  "You all must be exhausted."**

**"I know I don't have to," Roy insisted. "I want to.  Remember?  She's my little girl."**

**In a short ten minutes Samuel came running up. "Look, Aunt Jackie.  Dr. Morton said I didn't need stitches." He waved a newly bandaged arm at her.**

**"That's great Sami," Jackie hugged him.  Then she saw Roy tense.  She followed his gaze and saw two men in surgical scrubs approaching. She turned to face them.**

**"Dr. Brackett, these are Sandy's parents," Roy indicated the couple.  "This is her Aunt Jackie and her brother, Samuel."**

**"How is Sandy?" Samuel nudged in front of his parents.  **

**"She's going to be fine," Dr. Brackett assured the boy.  "They are putting a cast on her leg right now."**

**"You were able to save the her leg?" Roy spoke up as if the girl was his.**

**"It is to soon to say for sure," Dr. Reel slowly answered.  "But I thought it was worth a try."**

**"Can we see her?" Jim asked his arm around his wife.**

**"As soon as she's through in recovery," Dr. Brackett answered as he looked at his watch.  "It'll be about a half hour."**

**"Thank you, Doctor, both of you," Melinda took Brackett's hand and nodded to Dr. Reel.**

**"It was a team effort," He glanced at the tired paramedics and fireman.**

**"Of course," Jim agreed.  "Thank you all," He nodded to the firefighters.**

**"To tell you the truth,' Hank considered.  "If Jackie hadn't been kind enough to let us take shelter in your home, we wouldn't have been near by to help." He laid an arm on the weary woman's shoulder and gave a squeeze.**

**"You know, Cap, you're right," Johnny looked at Jackie.**

**"Of course I'm right," The man gave Johnny an amused look. "I'm the Captain." Then turning to his men.  "Let's go home," He ordered, meaning back to station 51.  With the updated news of their patients the two paramedics readily agreed.**

********************************************************************************

**A white Land Rover turned down a long drive.  The four men riding inside noticed the white fence post lay where they had put them just two short days ago.  After visiting Mike and Sandy in the hospital the firemen decided to pay a call to her brother Samuel.  His mother had hinted the boy missed seeing the firefighters.  **

**Johnny pulled up near the front steps when he saw Jackie and her brother sitting on the porch swing.  He frowned as he got out of his car.  Samuel was in his father's arms crying.  **

**The boy looked up when he heard the car door slams.  He brightened slightly for only a moment.  He waited until the four men stopped at the bottom of the porch steps.  "Cappy's dead!" Tears streamed down the Samuel's face.  **

**Stunned by the news, Roy spoke up first.  "I'm so sorry," He looked up at Jackie and Jim questioningly.**

**Chet took a seat on the top step, "That's a shame. How'd it happen?" He asked as the boy leaned back in his father's comforting arms.**

**"He was old," Jackie answered for Samuel.**

**"Pulling a heavy boulder didn't do him much good, did it?" Johnny stated more than asked.**

**"No, It didn't help," Jackie shook her head.**

**"If it hadn't been for those horses pulling that boulder off him, Mike would be dead," Marco said softly.**

**"And if Mike couldn't have rode Cappy back..." Johnny didn't feel like repeating what Marco had just said. The whole incident was too close in his memory to dwell on.  "I'm really sorry,"**

**"Don't feel too badly." Jackie smiled through teary eyes.  "Cappy had a good life.  Some rough years but the last five I think were good to him."**

**"Still it's a shame," Roy commented wondering why the woman wasn't more upset.**

**"It would be a shame if his efforts had been wasted," Jackie insisted.  She blushed a little.  "You didn't see his eyes," She paused seemingly embarrassed about something.**

**"What do you mean?" Chet asked as Samuel came over to sit beside him and listen.**

**"You're going to think I'm nuts," Jackie warned.**

**"Try us. We've seen and heard most everything," Johnny pointed out.**

**The young woman stared at them for a moment. "When I hooked him to that stone, he wasn't Cappy, a child's pet.  He was The Captain, a fire horse." A look of admiration crossed her face. "The only other time I had seen the same look was when he would race the fire engines," She became embarrassed again. "I truly think Cappy believed he was finally being hitched to the engine where he belonged. And The Captain was willing to give everything he had to fulfill his chosen place in life." Jackie dabbed her eyes.  "It sounds corny, I know."**

**"No, it doesn't," Roy quietly maintain. "We will never forget what he did for Mike."**

**"How is Mr. Stoker?" Samuel asked.**

**"He's feeling pretty rough. But he's going to be just fine," Roy replied.**

**"I miss Sandy. They won't let me see her," Samuel sighed. "I have too many germs."**

**"She said to tell you she misses you too," Marco tousled the boy's hair.**

**The men visited a short time longer then left.  Johnny was unusually quiet as he drove back to town.  Roy noticed but didn't say anything until Marco and Chet were dropped off.**

**"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet," Roy commented as they waited for a stoplight.**

**"Yea, I was just thinking of their horse, Cappy," Johnny replied sadly.**

**"It's a shame," Roy agreed.**

**"I wish..." Johnny started then frowned.**

**"What?" Roy didn't like the look on his partner's face.**

**"I don't know.  Nothing," Johnny clammed up.**

**"You wish there was something you could do.  But there really isn't anything you can do," Roy insisted.**

**"Maybe," Johnny answered softly.**

**Roy gave a long glance to his partner, "What's smoldering in that brain of yours?"**

**Johnny gave him an annoyed snort.  "Do you want to help or not?"**

**"It depends," Roy responded carefully.**

**"Once you hear my idea, I'll accept you're apology for being so suspicious," Johnny smirked as he pulled into Roy's drive.  "I'll tell you about it for a cup of coffee."**

*******************************************

**Johnny slid around the corner into the kitchen of Station 51.  He hoped he wasn't the last to arrive. **

**"Where's Mike? Roy's talking to the Cap," Johnny asked as he quickly took a head count of the men at the table.**

**"Don't worry Mike's never late.  You know that," Marco reminded him as he turned the page to the paper he was reading.**

**"Especially not for his first day back," Chet added.**

**The dark haired paramedic glanced at his watch.  "We have to leave at 8:30 or it will mess up the whole timing."**

**"What if we get a run?" Marco questioned.**

**"Don't even say that Marco," Johnny warned through gritting teeth.**

**"Good morning," Roy hurried into the kitchen.  "Where's Mike?"**

**"Right behind you," Mike grinned as his crewmates jumped up to welcome him.**

**"It's great having you back Mike," Roy shook the engineer's hand.**

**"Welcome back," Marco patted Mike on the back.**

**"Put her there pal," Chet grinned. **

**Johnny waited his turn to shake Mike's hand.  "Now Station 51 is back to normal."**

**"Thanks guys.  It's good to be back," Mike smiled as he accepted a cup of coffee from Marco.  "Gee, I hope you treat me this good a month from now."**

**"If I were you, I wouldn't count on it lasting a week," Roy advised and they all laughed in agreement**

**"I'll tell the Cap we're all here," Johnny hurried out.  The men followed him.  They were ready.**

**Captain Stanley stood talking to Chief Houts and Chief McConnikee.  "I think we're all ready Cap," Johnny nodded to the Chiefs.**

**"Good," McConnikee nodded looking at his superior for the go ahead.**

**"Let's do it," The older man smiled and nodded.  He carefully placed the packages he had in the cab of the engine then climbed up to ride shotgun.  Hank took the seat behind him. McConnikee sat behind Mike.  Chet and Marco stepped up on the back of the engine and secured a firm hold on the rail grinning at each other.**

**Chief Houts picked up the mic.  "Station 51 ten eight to 14045 Rosedale Road."**

**"Station 51," The dispatcher acknowledged.**

**The squad pulled out of the station followed by the engine.  Johnny had his fingers crossed hoping they wouldn't get a run.**

**"Look the fence is back up," Roy commented as he turned onto a stoned drive.**

**"Nice job," Johnny nodded at the neat white rails.**

**When the squad and the fire truck pulled near the porch both turned on their sirens for a brief second.  As he ran out of the barn, Samuel quickly spotted the firemen. In the arms of her father, Sandy waved a crutch at the men as she was carried from the stable.  Jackie followed carrying her other crutch.**

**The hinge on the front door squeaked and the children's mother stepped out onto the porch.  "What on earth is going on?" Melinda asked noticing the smiles the men were struggling to hide.  When all had gather at the front porch, Hank introduced the two chiefs.**

**"Could you go get Chester?" Johnny asked Jackie.  "We have something for him," A big grin slipped onto the paramedics face for a brief moment.**

**"Well, sure.  I'll be right back," Jackie hurried to back to the barn.  She quickly returned with the draft horse following.  Mike stepped back as they approached.**

**"Think you'll be able to do this?" Johnny asked quietly when the engineer bumped into him.**

**"I'm going to try my best," Mike sighed and forced himself to step up beside the Chiefs.**

**Clearing his throat Chief Houts took one of the boxes he had brought and left Hank hold the other two.  Turning to the family he began. "On behalf of the Los Angeles County Fire Department and Station 51 for actions above and beyond the call of any civilian, the Los Angeles County Fire Department accepts Chester B. Demille as a LACO firehorse. And bestows on him the rank of Captain." The Chief held out a certificate.  Jackie took it too stunned to say a word.  "Also, Captain Chester is awarded the Medal of Honor for saving the life of a fellow firefighter." Houts opened the box.  Inside was a large medal tied to a long ribbon.  He glanced at Mike.**

**Taking a deep breath, Mike took the medal and stepped toward the tall horse.  Jackie brought the horse's head down so Mike could slip it onto Chester's neck.  Just as he finished, the horse gave a loud snort.  Mike jumped back, bumping into Johnny again.**

**"Good job, Mike," Johnny uttered trying not to laugh.**

**"Thanks,' Mike let out the breath he had been holding.**

**"This is wonderful, Thank you," Jackie finally managed.**

**Chief Houts turned for one of the other boxes and spoke to the children. "I know this certificate and medal won't bring your horse back.  But Henry's Black Gold, known to his friends as Cappy, is honored with the Medal of Valor award for giving the ultimate sacrifice in saving a fellow firefighter's life. And is promoted to the rank of Chief." He knelt and gave the medal and certificate to the boy.**

**"Wow," Samuel small hand clutched the award.  "Thanks."**

**"Thank you," Sandy leaned against her crutches to look over her brother's shoulder at the medal.**

**"Isn't that the highest award the department gives out?" Jim asked as his son handed him the medal to look at.**

**"Yes it is," Chief McConnikee concurred.**

**A rattle of a truck on the drive made everyone look up.  A loud whinny could be heard from inside the trailer the truck pulled.**

**"Just in time," Chet said under his breath as the rig came to a stop beside the engine.  Johnny hurried over to the trailer.**

**Mike bent down to speak to the children.  "We all felt bad about Cappy, so we took up a collection," He pointed to Johnny helping unload a small black horse.  **

**"We couldn't afford an older trained horse so we hoped Chester can teach this weanling a thing or two.  Chief McConnikee explained.**

**"You didn't have to do that," Melinda exclaimed as Johnny led the spirited young horse up closer.  "You did so much for Sarah," **

**"We wanted to," Mike insisted, "Cappy did a lot for me."**

**Jim nudged his children.  "What do you say?"**

**The two youngsters grinned and in unison answered.  "Thank you very much!" The young horse gave a shrill whinny.**

**"I think he likes it here," Johnny laughed.**

**"What's his name?" Samuel asked petting the horse's shoulder.  **

**"That's for you and your sister to decide," Mike backed away from the restless colt as he spoke. The boy automatically moved away from the horse's large hooves.**

**"Aunt Jackie, could you think of a name for us?" Sandy stayed near the porch leaning on her crutches.**

**"Let me give it some thought," Jackie nodded as she studied the colt.**

**"While you do that, I have one more award," Chief Houts took the last box from Hank.  The man's eyes rested on Jackie.  "The horses' performance would not have been possible without the skill and courage of their driver." The woman's mouth dropped open as he continued.  "Jacqueline Cannon on behalf of the LA County Fire Department and Station 51, I award you the medal of honor," He put out his hand to shake hers. The young woman stared in astonishment.  Slowly she held out her hand.  "Thank you," Chief Houts smiled and handed her the box.**

**"But I didn't do anything that special," Jackie argued as she stared at the box.******

**"You drove the team.  You also came up with the idea of cutting down the fence," Hank quietly pointed out.  "The doctors said Mike wouldn't have survived ten minutes more if it hadn't been for your quick thinking."**

**"I'd be dead," Mike put it bluntly.**

**"And I might not have my leg," Sandy piped up.**

**Jackie's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you," she managed as she wiped her eyes.**

**"Thank you," Mike returned smiling.  Jackie laughed and hugged him.  Mike stepped back when Chester moved closer following his lead rope.**

**"That's pretty good," Jim smiled as the firemen took turns congratulating his sister.  "I've never seen her rendered speechless before."**

**"Shut up, Jim," Jackie shot back as Johnny stepped up to shake her hand.**

**He surprised her by pulling her close for a hug instead. "I can't let Mike be the only one who gets a hug," He whispered in her ear.  The hug was fleeting because the two horses touched noses and squealed.**

**"This is all so kind of you," Melinda smiled as her children started to clap then stopped when it startled the colt.**

**"I also thank you," Jim nodded to the men.  "I have often heard of the generosity of firemen.  I can see now, the stories haven't been exaggerated." Then he noticed the young horse Johnny led was having trouble standing still in the excitement of the animal's new surroundings.  **

**"Why don't you put the two horses in the pasture?" Jim suggested as the colt pranced around.**

**"Good idea," Johnny agreed letting Jackie take the lead.  She opened the gate to the pasture and waited until he had the colt inside.  Then she clicked the gate shut.**

**"Go ahead and turn the colt loose," Jackie turned Chester to face the fence.  Johnny unhooked the snap from the halter then stepped back quickly.   With a snort, the young horse spun away kicking and bucking.  The adult horse snorted but didn't pull to get away from his handler.  Jackie stroked his head and released him.  "Okay, Chester."**

**The onlookers were amazed by the quickness and agility of the large horse.  Chester swiftly caught up with the colt. The pair paused to sniff each other's noses.  They squealed and took off galloping around the pasture. Johnny opened the gate and held it for Jackie.  He joined her leaning against the fence to watch the horses. **

** Mike came up on the other side of the young woman.  The engineer glanced at her and was puzzled because she wasn't watching the antics of the two horses.  He followed her line of sight to the far corner of the pasture near the road.  A large area of freshly dug dirt marred the green field. A small wooden cross explained everything to him.**

**"Cappy is there?  Mike asked gently.**

**Johnny looked around to see where the engineer had indicated.**

**"Yea," Jackie said softly.  "He always stood there waiting when he heard an engine."**

**Johnny finally saw the grave and sighed.  "Cappy was one of a kind."**

**"No," Jackie corrected. "But I do think maybe he was the last of his kind."**

**Mike understood and nodded.  "The very last fire horse."**

**"But he can't be the very last fire horse," Samuel said climbing up to sit on the fence. "Now Chester is a fire horse too." **

**"That's true," Roy agreed came up beside Johnny with Sandy in his arms. "Look at that colt run!" **

**Jackie watched the older horse and nodded slowly.  "You may be right, Samuel," the woman considered seriously.  "I never would have believed it but Chester did change that day."**

**"What do you mean change?  How?" Johnny turned to look at the young woman only to find her blushing with embarrassment.**

**"I don't know how to say it so it will make sense," She frowned considering her words.  Jackie looked up at the firemen around her.  "I never knew many firefighters before this summer," She began slowly.  "I've noticed even though you do the same job you can be very different people.  With different likes and dislikes." Jackie noticed the men nodding in agreement.  "But I have discovered one major similarity.   You all want to help those in trouble."**

**"That's our job." Marco shrugged.  "And what has that got to do with Chester."**

**"Yea, it's your job.  But it is a job by choice.  Not some family business you've been shoved into." Jackie pointed out.**

**"I don't know about that.  I know quite a few families of firefighters," McConnikee smiled.  "From great grandfather on down."**

**"I'm sure it runs in the blood," Jackie agreed. "But the change I saw in Chester that day...his attitude went from 'What can I do for me?' to 'What can I do to help?'" The woman turned back to the horses in the field quietly adding.  "And that's the same spirit I've found in the firemen I've met."**

**"Maybe Cappy's spirit went to Chester," Sandy suggested.  "Do you think Cappy is in Heaven?" The girl looked into Roy's eyes.  **

**"Sure he is," The paramedic assured her.**

**"Our Sunday school teacher said he didn't go to Heaven cause animals don't have souls like people," Samuel squirmed around on the fence so he could face the firefighters.**

**Roy's mouth dropped open and he looked at the boy's parents.  The man shrugged and Melinda seemed at a loss for words too.  **

**An uneasy silence was broken by Johnny's hushed voice.  "A Crow Chief named Plenty-Coups once said, "I have been told the white man, who is, almost a god, and yet a great fool, does not believe that the horse has a spirit.  This cannot be true. I have many times seen my horse's soul in his eyes."**

**"That is so beautiful.  And so true." Jackie smiled at Johnny in appreciation.**

**"Do you really think so?" Samuel turned to Johnny.**

**"I know so." The dark haired man nodded solemnly**

**"So do I!" The boy smiled and seemed relieved.  "HEY!  That would be a good name for the colt!" Samuel excitedly pointed at the young horse.**

**"What?" Several asked, laughing at the way a child could switch subjects without a moments notice.**

**"Chief!" Samuel proclaimed. "Don't you think that would be good?"**

**"Sound great." Johnny agreed.**

**"Sort of short don't you think?" Chet commented getting a frown from Johnny.  "I mean, he needs to be Chief of something."**

**"Like what?" Samuel wanted suggestions.**

**The fireman made a face as if thinking hard. But those who knew Chet could tell he already had something in mind.  Chet slowly walked back and forth considering.  "I know!" He said in triumph.  "How about 'Chief's Hat Burner'?" Chet made sure he wasn't beside his captain when he spoke.  The firefighters burst out laughing.  Chief McConnikee howled the loudest.  Hank was beet red and glared at his crew trying to make them stop laughing.  The Cannon family chuckled at the men laughing but were a bit confused.  **

**"I'll explain later," Johnny whispered to Jackie and Samuel when he was able to catch his breath.**

**"I think it's a great name!" McConnikee insisted.  "What do you think, Samuel, Sandy?  It's up to you two."**

**The twins looked at each other with big grins on their faces.  Both knew it was a joke on Captain Stanley but everyone else seemed to like it.  Without a visible sign to one and other the Sandy and Samuel both nodded together. "As long as I can call him Chief, I don't really mind." Samuel replied. "Chief's Hat Burner it is!" The boy declared much to Captain Stanley's dismay**

**"Chief and Chester!" Sandy called to the horses.  Chester looked up from eating grass and whinnied.  The colt nickered back to the older horse.**

**"See!  See!" Sandy said excitedly. "Chester never would whinny before when we called his name but Cappy always did!" She hugged Roy.  "Cappy wasn't the last of his kind!  He's here!  He really is here!" **

**The innocent faith of the little girl caused the adults to smile as they glanced past the two grazing horses to the grave in the corner next to the fence.  Johnny did a double take and stared in disbelief then glanced over to Roy.  As their eyes met he knew his partner had seen what he had. For the briefest moment, they saw or they thought they saw, the faint figure of an old horse looking down the road, eagerly waiting for the next fire engine.**

********************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: All characters from Emergency belong to those who created this magnificent ensemble. The characters unique to this story may only be used with my permission.**


End file.
